


Fly High

by NessxClausfan



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Dark, M/M, Romance, lots of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessxClausfan/pseuds/NessxClausfan
Summary: When Claus was just 8 years old he lost everything to the Pigmasks. Ness the leader of the Eagles saves him and recruits him believing him to be the key to ending the war. Now Claus fight in his family’s name and save the world from the Pigmasks.





	1. Everything Changes

It was a beautiful day in Tazmily Village. 8 year old Claus Devis opened his eyes as the new day greeted him. He looked over at the other side of the room to see his younger brother getting up as well. He smiled at his brother who in return smiled back. He got out of bed and slowly started walking toward his dresser his bare feet barely making a sound. He opened up his drawer and took out his clothes. He removed his pajamas as he put his clothes on. He then walked downstairs to see his mother making breakfast. His dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Just by the smell he could tell that she was making omelets.

"Morning mom and dad."

Hinawa turned around as she placed the plate of omelets on the table. "Morning sweetie, where's your brother?"

"He should be here any second."

It was at this time that Lucas arrived. He sat down at the table and started taking some omelets and putting them on a plate.

Claus then sat at the table and grabbed some omelets and put them on his plate before he began eating. After finishing he got up and walked back into his room and opened his drawer and grabbed a pair of socks before putting them on. He then walked back downstairs and put his shoes on just as Lucas was putting on his. The two of them then walked outside and started heading toward Drago Plateau. When they arrived they walked up to the Dragos who bent down so Claus and Lucas could pet them.

"Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you get tired of doing the same thing everyday? I mean doing the same thing isn't bad, but it's just so boring around here! Playing with the Dragos, doing farm work and playing the same video games over and over again. Doesn't that get boring?"

"I get what you're saying Claus, but you should just enjoy what you have while it lasts."

Suddenly the Dragos looked up at the sky and started growling. Dragos had a keen sense of sensing danger. They were gentle creatures, but when it comes to danger they can become quite aggressive.

"What is it girl?"

Large airships started flying over Tazmily Village as figures started jumping from the airships. Soon after explosions started occurring inside the village as gunshots followed after.

Lucas's eyes widened. "Mom, dad!" he started running back to the village with the intent to get back to his mother and father.

"Lucas stop! Are you crazy!?" Claus ran after Lucas fear spreading throughout his body. He knew what was going on. At a very young age his father told him about a cult that was bent on world domination. They were simply known as the Pigmasks. He also told him about a group that fought against them that his father was secretly a part of. Flint told him that if the Pigmasks ever invaded their village to take his brother and mother and get away as far as possible. Flint had told him about a secret underground passage at Lighter's house that will take them somewhere safe. He also told him that if he ever ran into a feathered robe figure wearing an eagle mask to state his name and they will gladly take them in.

Lucas and Claus reached Tazmily Village only to find it on fire and mostly destroyed. Looking around they saw all of the villagers laying on the ground having been shot to death. They also saw all of the kids being forced into an airship. They then saw their father sword fighting someone who appeared to be in their teens wearing a helmet that covered their entire face. They could tell he was an authority figure.

Lucas started running toward Flint. "Dad!"

"Lucas get back!"

Lucas stopped running as he stared at his father in disbelief. "But dad, what about you?"

"Forget about me! Your mother is dead, you and Claus must escape now!"

Claus ran over and grabbed Lucas before running away planning to get them both to safety.

The masked figure growled. "Don't just stand there you fucking morons, AFTER THEM!"

12 Pigmasks nodded their heads as they ran after Lucas and Claus.

Claus looked back and saw the Pigmasks chasing after them. "These guys are really starting to get on my nerves."

"Let me go Claus! We have to help dad. He's gonna die!"

"I know he is. That's why he's stalling for us to escape. Lighter has a secret underground passage underneath his house that we can use to escape. We can easily outrun these jokers."

Lucas looked back as he saw the Pigmasks suddenly move aside as a metal lion was charging toward them moving extremely fast. He saw it jump in the air right above them. "Claus!" his warning came too late as the lion tackled them on the ground pinning them both down.

By this time the Pigmasks had caught up to them. They aimed their guns at Lucas and Claus.

"Surrender now!"

Claus narrowed his eyes as he took a blue metal rod out of his pocket and stabbed the lion through the head with it.

The sides of the metal rod opened up as electricity started coursing through it completely electrocuting the lion causing it to roar as it jumped off of Lucas and Claus and started running back and forth before falling on the ground becoming completely still.

"I'm impressed. You've managed to short circuit one of the chimera's."

Lucas and Claus stood up as the Pigmasks stepped aside as the masked person was limping toward them one hand on his right shoulder and one on his chest. They saw that his left leg had a slash wound on it that was bleeding pretty badly. They could also see blood dripping down from his shoulder and chest.

The Pigmasks started surrounding the masked person. "Commander, are you okay?"

The Commander growled. "I'm fine. For a scout that asshole was pretty damn tough. It doesn't matter though, he's dead and that's all I care about. Now grab those two and let's go."

Lucas eyes widened. "Dad is dead?" he fell on his knees before getting up anger coursing through his system. He screamed before running toward one of the Pigmasks and grabbed one of their guns and tried to pull it away from him.

The Pigmask started to pull back as Lucas and the Pigmask started yanking the gun back and forth.

Claus however was shocked to see his brother act so aggressive toward someone. "Lucas stop! It's not worth it!"

Lucas however didn't listen as he continued to try and yank the gun away. During their struggle the Pigmask's finger slipped and he ended up accidentally pulling the trigger causing the gun to go off as it ended up shooting Lucas in the chest as he let go of the gun and fell on the ground.

Claus's eyes widened in horror. "No Lucas!" he then noticed the Pigmasks walking toward him. Left without a choice he turned around and continued running. He heard the Commander curse as he ran away. Instead of going to Lighter's house he ended up going to Drago's Plateau. He stopped at the edge of the cliff looking down below.

"You know you're really starting to piss me off. I'm starting to debate on keeping you alive."

Claus turned around and saw the Commander and the Pigmasks walking toward him. He noticed that there were now 11 Pigmasks instead of 12 which meant that the Commander killed one of them. Probably the one who shot and killed his brother since they were supposed to be captured and not killed. "How could you kill one of your own men?"

The Commander scoffed. "He disobeyed a direct order. Tell me do you honestly think I care about these damn fools? They serve to die and that's all."

2 Pigmasks started walking toward Claus. However before they could reach him two gunshots were heard and the Pigmasks fell on the ground.

Something swopped down from the sky and landed in front of Claus.

Claus was surprised at what he was seeing. It was an actual human being with real life wings. When the person turned to face him he saw that the person was wearing a blue eagle mask in the shape of a beak. Just by looking at the person he could tell that they were the same age as himself.

"Well Bryan, it seems that you still haven't learned your lesson. I made the mistake of letting you live the last time, but this time you won't be so lucky."

Bryan glared at the other Pigmasks. "Well don't just stand there, kill him!"

The other Pigmasks started to fire their weapons at the kid.

The masked kid drew out a sword and started blocking all of the bullets. He then ran over to one Pigmask and chopped their head off. He then swung his sword and sliced one in half vertically before slicing another horizontally. His slammed his left foot on the ground as rock spears came out of the ground and pierced 5 of them. He then stabbed the last one through the head. He then turned to face Bryan. "It's your turn, though seeing as though your in no condition to fight I say that this will be over quickly."

Bryan clenched his fists as he drew out his sword. "You damn Eagle! I may be injured, but that won't stop me from killing you!"

Claus watched as the two of them started fighting. Their fight seemed like it would never end as the two of them were evenly matched. However he knew that Bryan was going to lose. This was proven true when the kid slashed Bryan across the throat. He watched as Bryan held his throat before collapsing on the ground.

The kids wings wrapped around himself as he started walking toward Claus. He stopped before removing his mask and bowing down. "Hi my name is Ness Anderson, leader of the Eagle Warriors. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"That was so cool what you did. Wait, leader? You expect me to believe that a kid is the leader of an entire organization?"

"I know how odd that is, but it's true. See my father was the founder of the Eagles until he was killed in a raid last year. Now you should go somewhere safe, I have a mission to fulfill." Ness put his mask back on as he started walking away.

"Wait my name is Claus Devis, my father was Flint Devis. He told me to tell one of you and you'll take me in."

Ness stopped before turning around. "Well seems that I've completed my mission. You were the one I was looking for. Now where is your brother? I need to take you both with me."

Claus remembering what happened to Lucas fell on his knees wrapping his arms around himself before sobbing.

Ness frowned understanding what had happened. He sighed before walking over to Claus and knelt down before wrapping his arms around Claus. "I'm sorry, it seems that I've failed my mission after all."

"Why? Why did this have to happen? What did I ever do to deserve this? My mom, dad and brother are all dead! I have nothing now!"

"That's not true you have me and my friends. Come join us in the fight against the Pigmasks. I can see great potential within you. I can tell that you'll play a major part in ending this war."

Claus looked up and nodded his head. "I promise to help you in any way I can. I won't stop until every single one of those Pigmasks is dead!"

Ness smiled as he helped Claus up. "That's the spirit. Now come on there's someone you have to meet. I promise you Claus, you will have your revenge." with that said the two of them walked away.


	2. Ikris

Ness and Claus walked out of Drago Plateau. Claus wondered who this person that Ness wanted him to meet. Before that though he had to give his mom, dad and Lucas a proper burial. None of this seemed real to him. It went from an ordinary morning to the worst day of his life. They soon arrived at where Lucas was shot. Claus's eyes widened when he saw that Lucas's body was no longer there.

"Where is his body?"

Ness sighed. He knew that Claus wouldn't like what he was about to tell him. It was sicking on what the Pigmasks do. "Claus, there is something you need to know. When the Pigmasks invade they leave no trace of evidence of their actions. They take the bodies of the people that they kill to their own burial ground and burn them."

Claus felt rage build inside of him. He couldn't believe that the Pigmasks would do something so horrible. His family didn't deserve that kind of treatment. "Those sick monsters! When I get my hands on them they'll wish they were never born!" he continued walking needing to get some clothes if he was going to live with Ness.

Ness and Claus arrived at Tazmily Village only to see that there was still some Pigmasks left over. The Pigmasks turned around and aimed their guns when they saw Ness.

Ness tossed Bryan's bloody helmet in front of them. "Your commander is dead. Leave now before I slaughter you to pieces. Tell Mitch that this is payback for my father. He kills my father I kill his son."

"Where is his body?"

Ness smirked. "I burned it. What does that bother you? Maybe now you understand how it feels to be burned to ashes."

The Pigmasks looked at each other before heading back into the airship and taking off.

Claus turned around and noticed that his house was thankfully still intact. He walked inside with Ness following him. He then went inside his room and reached underneath his bed and grabbed out a suitcase. He then started packing up his clothes. When finished he walked back to the Living Room where he grabbed a picture of his family and stared at it. Tears started falling from his eyes as he hugged the picture before placing it inside the suitcase.

"Mom, dad, Lucas, I promise that I will fight in your name. They won't get away with this. I will kill every single one of them until there is not a single one left on this planet."

Ness walked over and placed a hand on Claus's shoulder. "Let's go."

Claus nodded his head. "Yeah. So who is it that you want me to meet?"

"Ikris. He's the one who gave us our wings. All warriors get them."

"If that's true then why didn't my dad have wings?"

"He was captured and had them ripped off. It was then that he met another prisoner. That person was your mother. They fell in love and he left the Eagles to spend his life with her, but promised to report daily in case the Pigmasks ever showed up. He called me today when the Pigmasks showed up and requested that I take you in and train you."

Claus was surprised at what he heard. His father actually wanted him to be a part of the Eagles. If his father believed that he could do this then he'll believe that he can to. He then followed Ness outside and watched as Ness created a portal. "How did you do that?"

"PSI. It's special powers that only a selected people can learn. I can tell that you're one of them. I'm going to train you to fight before you go out on any missions. Now let's go." Ness walked through the portal with Claus following him.

When they walked out of the portal Claus noticed that they were in a grassy area with only a single tree. "So where is he?" he watched as Ness pointed to the top of the tree. Looking up his jaw dropped when he couldn't even see the top of the tree. "Holy cow! How high is this thing?"

"5,000 feet. It's called the Heaven's Tree. It's the tallest tree in the world."

Claus was shocked that a tree could even grow that big. He then began to wonder what kind of person lives in a tree. "Are you saying that we have to climb this entire thing?"

"Not we just you. I already did this test. You have till midnight tonight to reach the top if you fail then we'll come back next week. Just know that your training won't begin until you get your wings so I'd advise that you try your best. I'll wait for you at the top." Ness spread out his wings before flying upwards to the top of the tree.

Claus sighed before he began climbing the tree. He grabbed the lowest branch before pulling himself up. He had some experience climbing trees so he knew which branches are the best ones to climb. He then grabbed the branch above him before pulling himself up. He knew he had a long way to go, but he wasn't going to give up no matter how tired he becomes.

Ness landed on top of the tree. "Hello Ikris."

"Ah Ness, what do I owe the visit?"

"New recruit."

"I see. What do you think of this one?"

"I think he's the one we've been looking for. He's going to accomplish great things I can tell."

"If he makes it up here on his first try then we'll know for sure."

Ness started laying down on his back before placing his hands behind his head. He knew that giving Claus till midnight was a lot less time then he normally gives people, but he wanted to test if his theory was right. He then closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

Claus grunted as he pulled himself up on another branch. It was now night time and he was tired, thirsty and hungry, but he promised himself he wouldn't stop no matter what. Looking up he could finally see the top of the tree. Within a few minutes he finally reached the top as he climbed up. He noticed that he was standing in a giant birds nest.

"Welcome child."

Claus looked up and his eyes widened when he saw a giant bald eagle. When he said giant he meant giant. He knew bald eagles were big, but never this big. The bird was about 10 stories tall. "So you're Ikris."

"Indeed I am. To reward you for reaching here I now grant you your wings."

Ikris's body started glowing as a typhoon of feathers started circling around Claus before going inside his body causing a set of wings to grow out of his back.

Claus ran his fingers across the wings seeing as they felt like how wings should feel. "Wow, thanks Ikris."

Ness walked over and placed his hand on Claus's shoulder. "Great job Claus and with 6 hours to spare. Now come on it's time to meet the others." Ness created another portal as the two of them walked through it.

Ness and Claus stepped out of the portal as they ended up outside of a large building. "Welcome to your new home Claus." the two of them then walked inside.

Claus started looking around as he observed his surroundings. He followed Ness until they reached a large Dining Room where a lot of people were eating. He watched as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at them. He noticed that there were a lot of people who were older then Ness there as well.

"I'm back everyone. I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Claus Devis, Flint's son. He is now one of us. Now let me introduce you to everyone. That's Paula, Jeff our inventor, Poo our commander, Ninten, Ana, Lloyd our other inventor, Kumatora, Teddy, Duster, my best friend Porky, Molly our medic. Kyle, Lily our cook and Willy. Now everyone I expect you all to welcome him with open arms, got it?"

Poo raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure he's any good? I don't want to train anyone who is weak."

"Poo I believe he's the one we've been searching for."

"What makes you so sure?"

Ness smirked. "Tell you what. Give me 6 months to train him. After that I'll have him challenge you for the title of commander. If he beats you on the first try then that will prove that he's the one. What do you say Poo?"

"Only 6 months? I've been training for 7 years Ness. Fine only because I know he'll lose."

Ness nodded his head. "Great. Alright Claus your training begins tomorrow. I'll make you the second strongest member on this team. Now go get something to eat. We're having chicken tonight."

Claus walked over and sat down next to Kumatora. "So, how old are you?"

Kumatora rolled her eyes. "You know it's considered rude to ask a girl how old she is."

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm 14."

"Wow and you take orders from an 8 year old?"

"Actually Ness is 9, but you're close enough. Everyone here is older then Ness except Porky. They're the same age."

"What's Ness like?"

"Well he's strong, caring, kind, looks out for us and treats us like family. He has a sister."

"What's Ness's story?"

"Well when Ness was just 5 years old his hometown was invaded by the Pigmasks. His family managed to get away safely. His father Michael wanted to fight back but his wife Lucy didn't want that. She gave him a choice between saving the world and family, but he chose the world. They got a divorce, but Ness wanted to stay with his dad which Lucy didn't like. She was pregnant at the time. She fought custody over him, but in the end the judge left the decision to Ness who despite the dangerous path his father was taking chose him. Of course Lucy argued that Ness was a child and shouldn't be allowed to make that kind of decision, but to no avail. The judge made Michael promise that he wouldn't take Ness out on anything dangerous until he was 13 which he agreed. Michael trained Ness and kept his word. But when he died Ness took over and broke his promise to his father about not getting involved until he was of age. He still visits his mom and sister every Wednesday and Sunday for a few hours."

Claus took all of this in. He couldn't believe that Ness was training to fight when he was just 5 years old. "So are all of you orphans?"

"Well everyone except Ness and Porky. Porky's father abused him and when he heard that Ness was going away immediately went with him. Now Porky may not be good at combat, but he is one hell of a sniper. He never misses even when the target is moving. He can predict the exact location someone will be within the time it takes for the bullet to hit that location."

Claus had to admit that he was impressed by that. He then began to wonder why Ness was so confident that he could defeat the second strongest person within 6 months. That would take years of training. Pushing the thought out of his head he grabbed a piece of chicken and began eating. When he was finished eating Ness showed him his room. He was about to enter his room when an arm blocked his way. He turned around and saw Poo glaring at him.

"Listen here you little shit. I trained for 6 years to get this position and if you think for a single second that I'll allow you to take that from me then you're wrong. I'll prove to Ness that he's wrong about you and that you're not as special as he thinks you are. I'm the one who's going to end this war not you."

Claus smirked. "Well it seems that I'm a threat to you. Listen here pal if you think that I'm intimidated by you then you're wrong. A Drago is scarier then you and they're the most gentle creature out there. So why don't you go bug off and cry about it?"

Poo swung his fist at Claus only for it to be caught. He looked back and saw Ness glaring at him.

"Don't even think about it Poo. I can easily take the commanding position away from you and give it to Claus right now. Besides save it for your fight in 6 months."

Poo tried to yank his hand from Ness's grasp, but couldn't. "Are you going to let go?"

"I don't know, are you going to behave?"

Poo grit his teeth. "Yes."

Ness let go of Poo's hand and watched as Poo stormed off. He turned to face Claus. "Sorry about that. Poo doesn't take challenges very well. Especially someone he knows is a threat to him."

Claus sighed. "It's fine. Now I'm going to bed." he walked in his room before closing the door and locking it. He then walked over to the dresser and started unpacking his stuff. He then grabbed a pair of pajamas and picked up the photo of his family and walked over to the bed and set it down on the nightstand. He then took his shoes off before pulling of his socks tossing them aside. He then removed his clothes before putting his pajamas on. Climbing on the bed he lay down and pulled the covers over himself before falling asleep.


	3. Forgotten Memories

Claus opened his eyes and found out that he couldn't see. He was laying down on his stomach on something cold. He tried to move only to find out that he couldn't. His arms and legs were spread out and he could feel something rough on his arms and legs. He then realized that he was tied down. "Hello is anyone there?" Claus realized how young his voice sounded. He then heard footsteps walking toward him. Suddenly his shirt was ripped off and he became scared.

"I honestly don't understand what my father sees in you. Oh well, he said I could have as much fun with you as I want."

Claus's blindfold was removed as he could see a brown haired male staring at him with an evil smirk on his face. He had seen this person before and he knew that he wasn't a nice guy. If his memory served him correctly his name was Bryan. His eyes widened when he saw that the guys was holding a whip in one hand and a knife in the other. He watched as Bryan walked behind him and raised the whip before bringing it down on his back hard. He cried out as he felt the sting of the impact. He felt the whip strike him again and again causing tears to fall from his eyes.

"Mommy please help me! Someone make him stop!"

Bryan growled as he slashed Claus in the back with the knife. "Break damn you!" he kept slashing and whipping Claus multiple times never seeming to stop.

Blood was coming from the wounds in large amounts. Claus could feel himself becoming faint.

"Sir please stop you're going to kill him!"

Claus felt the pain stop as he looked up and saw a person wearing a pig costume holding onto Bryan's hands.

Bryan tossed the whip and knife aside as he began walking away. "Get Molly to attend to his wounds. We'll try again tomorrow."

Claus shot up as he began panting. Looking around he noticed that he was in his room at the Eagle's base. Looking at the alarm clock he noticed that it was 7:30am and he laid back before sighing. He remembered last nights dream perfectly. It didn't seem like a dream, but more of a memory. He didn't remember ever meeting the Pigmasks or Bryan for that matter until yesterday. He then heard a knock on the door and he walked over and unlocked it before opening the door and seeing Ness standing there.

"Rough night?"

Claus sighed before walking over and sitting down in the middle of the floor with his hands over his face.

Ness smirked. "You seem depressed I know how to fix that." he walked over to Claus and climbed on top of him and lifted his shirt up before tickling his stomach.

Claus burst out laughing as he began to squirm around. "WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTHAHAHAHAA AARRRREEE YYOUHAHAHAHAHA DOING?"

Ness chuckled. "Cheering you up of course." he then pulled two feathers from his wings and began to tickle Claus's bare feet.

Claus's laughter intensified. "NNNNNOOOOTTTTHAHAHAHAHA MY FFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEET AAAAAAANNNNYYHAHAHAHAHATHING BUT MY FFFFEEEEETTT!"

Ness grinned. "Oh, your feet are your most ticklish spot?"

"NNNNNOOOO MMMMMMYYY HAHAHAHAHHATTTTTTTOOOOOOOESSS ARE!"

Ness smiled as he began to tickle Claus's toes causing him to scream in laughter.

"PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE HAHAHAHA DDDDOOONNNN'TTT TTTTIIIICCCKKKLLLEEE MY TOES!" Claus was thrashing around as much as he could trying to get Ness off of him, but it was just no use Ness was far stronger then him.

"Hang in there Claus I'm almost done." Ness then began to saw the feathers between Claus's toes causing him to shriek.

"IIIIII'MMMMM CCCHHHHHEEEEEEEERRRREEEEEDDD UP YOU CCCCAAAAAANNNN STOP NOW!"

It wasn't until 20 minutes later when Ness finally stopped and climbed off of Claus. He watched as Claus was curled up still laughing from the tickling he received. "There feel better?"

Claus eventually calmed down as he sat up. "Oh man I hate and love being tickled. I used to do it to Lucas all the time and as payback dad would hold me down and mom and Lucas would tickle me."

"Well you should get dressed we have a big day ahead of us."

"Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday wasn't the first time I've encountered Bryan and the Pigmasks was it?" Claus watched as Ness's eyes widened.

"That's impossible Jeff promised that those memories were gone forever!"

Claus knew that Ness was hiding something from him. He now knew that the Eagles were only around for 4 years and when he said that his father had his wings ripped off that was when he met his mother. He and Lucas would have been 4 years old at the time. Either Ness lied to him about the time they met or one of them wasn't his biological parent. "Ness tell me what you're hiding. Please were that dream of me being tortured by the Pigmasks real?"

Ness sighed. "Okay I lied to you only because your father told me too. You see your parents were captured by the Pigmasks when they were young. When your father turned 19 and your mother 17 they were given the same cell. They eventually fell in love. It wasn't until 6 years later that they did 'it'. However what they didn't expect was for Hinawa to become pregnant. It wasn't what they wanted."

Claus's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying that they didn't want us? All of those I love you's were fake?"

Ness shook his head. "They did love you. It's just that they didn't want to have children in imprisonment. The Pigmasks aren't completely heartless so they didn't force Hinawa to have an abortion. When you two were born they took you two away from them. They saw great potential in you Claus so they wanted to make you a future commander. As for your brother they were simply going to make him a Pigmask. They tortured you trying to break you, but you wouldn't give in. Eventually one of the nurses felt bad for you so she helped you and your family escape. That was when the 4 of you ran into my father who rescued you."

"Why don't I remember this until now?"

"Jeff built a ray gun that erases one's memories. He erased all of your memories in captivity. I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to remember."

Claus sighed. "It's fine. Now I have a whole new reason to hate the Pigmasks. I'll get dressed and then we can go."

Ness nodded his head before leaving.

Claus began to get dressed before following leaving, but not before looking at the picture of his family with a sad smile on his face.


	4. Beginning Training

Ness was walking to the lab where Jeff and Lloyd were working. He wanted to get to the bottom of the reason why Claus regained his memories when they were supposedly erased. Upon arriving he saw Jeff and Lloyd working on new weapons for everyone.

Jeff was the first one to notice Ness and he smiled. "Hello Ness, is there something I can help you with?"

Ness narrowed his eyes. "You lied to me."

Jeff was confused. "Huh? What did I lie about?"

"You said that memory erasing gun of yours erases memories. If that's the case then why does Claus remember his time in captivity?"

Jeff sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Do you ever pay any attention to what I say? Flint wanted it completed as quickly as possible. It is only a prototype. It's not guaranteed to do what it's supposed to do. Besides you can never truly get rid of memories. You can surpass them, but those memories still remain within your brain you just can't remember. I assume that yesterday's trauma made his memories resurface."

Ness frowned as he took this all in. He knew that Jeff had a point he was just upset that Claus remembered. Claus was only a child and because of the Pigmasks he lost his entire family. Ness then decided that everyone here would become Claus's new family. Turning around he left the lab to get something to eat so he had enough energy to begin Claus's training.

Claus walked into the Dining area to see everyone there eating breakfast. As he walked over to where the food was he ignored the glare he got from Poo. He grabbed a plate and put some pancakes on it before grabbing the bottle of syrup and pouring some on it before walking over to the table and sitting down next to Molly. "I remember you. You worked for the Pigmasks. You treated my wounds and helped us escape."

Molly sighed. "I see so you remember. I did what I had to do. Besides I didn't just treat your wounds, but your brother's as well."

Claus's eyes widened before they narrowed. "What did they do to him?"

"Well they wanted to make him a tough soldier, but he wasn't very cooperative. Bryan didn't take too kindly to that so he would beat him up. He would then purposely give him undercooked food which gave him food poisoning and wouldn't allow me to treat him until the 3rd day."

Claus grit his teeth. "Heartless monster. I'm disappointed that Ness killed Bryan. I would have enjoyed tearing him apart myself."

"Well I'm glad that he's dead. By the way where is your brother? I thought that you would have taken him with you."

Claus clenched his fists. "Dead. Those heartless monsters killed him all because he resisted."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Claus didn't feel like talking anymore so he started eating his breakfast. When finished he waited for Ness to finish his.

When Ness finished eating he motioned Claus to follow him which he did. They soon arrived in the training room. Upon arriving Ness turned around to face Claus. "Okay Claus, the first thing I'm going to do is teach you sword fighting." he walked over to a bin and pulled out a wooden sword and tossed it over to Claus who caught it. He then grabbed a wooden sword himself. "Alright come at me with everything you have."

Claus nodded his head as he charged toward Ness and started clashing his sword with Ness's.

Ness blocked every single one of Claus's attacks. He then kicked Claus causing him to stumble backwards before he poked Claus in the neck. "You're dead."

Claus regained his balance as he charged toward Ness again. He once again started clashing his sword with Ness again.

Ness once again easily blocked all of Claus's attacks. He then swung the sword toward Claus's neck, but he saw this and jumped backwards. "Nice reflexes." he then ran over and kicked the sword out of Claus's hand and grabbed it before placing one sword behind Claus's head and the other poking his throat. "Never let your opponent take your weapon." he then handed Claus his weapon back.

Claus and Ness spent the next hour sword fighting. No matter how hard he tried Claus couldn't hit Ness once much to his frustration. He wanted to get better until he was the 2nd best fighter. He hated the way Poo treated him and wanted to teach him a lesson in respect.

Ness stopped fighting and caught Claus's arm before he could strike him. "That's enough. Now we move on to firearms." he walked over to the other side of the room where there were cardboard cutouts of the shaped of the upper part of a human that police officers train with. He then handed Claus a 9mm handgun.

"You're giving me an actual gun? How did you even get this?"

"Of course I'm giving you an actual gun. I need to make sure that you are brave enough to hold a real gun. As for where I got it Jeff and Lloyd made it. It's a normal handgun that holds 30 rounds of ammunition. It may be only a handgun, but it's as strong as a magnum."

Claus took the gun in his hands. He then aimed at the human cardboard cutout and fired wincing as the sound pierced his ears. The bullet ended up hitting the cardboard cutout in the chest area.

Ness smiled. "Not bad try aiming for the head."

Claus fired again aiming for the head only to miss it. He tried again this time hitting the target in the head. He continued to fire at the target until he ran out of bullets. He then handed the gun back to Ness who took it.

"Alright now for the next part. I'm going to expose to my PSI aura which should unlock your PSI powers." Ness walked over behind Claus as aura surrounded his hands. He then placed his hands on Claus's back as he shot the aura into his body.

Claus could feel power coursing through his body. It was warm and very soothing.

"Great now to teach you some basic PSI moves. The first is PSI Fire. Focus your energy into your hand and increase the temperature of your aura. If done correctly you should have successfully done it."

Claus did as Ness told him and soon his hand was surrounded in flames. He then shot the fire as it struck the wall.

"Very good. Now next is PSI Thunder. Transform your aura into electricity around your finger tips. Then you simply fire."

Claus summoned electricity around his finger tips before shooting it at the wall.

"Great now comes PSI Freeze. You do the opposite as PSI Fire and decrease the temperature of your aura."

Claus did that and ended up shooting a glacier of ice out of his body as it hit the ground.

"Nicely done. You can also create your own PSI move if your talented enough. I created my own."

"Can I see it?"

"Well I just got done creating it so ah what the heck sure you can see it." Ness then started glowing as he shot out a spiraling red, blue and yellow psychokinetic energy. It struck the wall creating a massive explosion.

"Wow that was so awesome! What's it called?"

"I call it PSI Rockin."

"I hope I can make something as amazing as that. So when will I learn the advanced PSI moves?"

"I'm sure you will. As for your other question in due time. Well today is Sunday so I'm going to go see my family. You keep on training and I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Wait can I come with you? I want to meet your mom and sister."

Ness thought about it. He knew that his sister got really attached to people and he didn't want her to get attached to people who could possibly die. He had no plans on dying so it was fine by him because she was family. After a minute of thinking he sighed. "Fine, I guess you can come. Let's go." he turned around and created a portal. He and Claus stepped through it. When they stepped out they were in front of a large house.

"Wow this sure is a big house."

"Yeah it is. Listen Claus my mom knows that my dad is dead, but she doesn't know that I went against the courts orders and became the leader not to mention the fact that I'm fighting. So don't mention it okay?"

Claus nodded his head. "Sure I won't say anything."

Ness nodded his head as he knocked on the door.

The door opened up to reveal a small girl with blonde hair with a ribbon tied in her hair. "Big brother!"

Ness smiled as he scooped up his sister in his arms. "Hi Tracy, how are you?"

"Fine. You're here a little later then usual."

"Yeah sorry about that. New recruit and I was in charge of training him."

"Is that you Ness?"

"Yeah mom it's me. I also brought a guest with me."

"That's lovely, come on in."

Ness walked in as he slipped out of his shoes.

Claus walked in and removed his shoes and socks and stuffed his socks inside his shoes.

Ness gave Claus a confused look. "You didn't have to remove your socks you know."

"I know I just like being barefoot. I always remove my socks when inside a house."

Ness shrugged. "Whatever suits you." he continued walking as he set Tracy down as she ran off. He then walked inside the Living Room where he sat across from a women who looked like an older version of Tracy. "Hi mom."

Lucy smiled. "Hello Ness, it's good to see you."

Claus walked over and sat next to Ness not sure of what to say.

"Mom this is Claus. He joined us yesterday because his village was attacked by the Pigmasks, so now he's an orphan."

Lucy frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Claus brought his knees to his chin as he rested his head on top of them before digging his toes into the couch. "It's fine really. I may have lost my parents and my younger brother, but I think that the Eagles would make a fine replacement."

"Oh that's right you never told me what happened to your brother."

Claus closed his eyes and sighed. Bryan had just killed my father and when Lucas heard about it flew into a fit of rage which is so unlike him. He tried to take a Pigmasks gun. They struggled for a bit before the Pigmask shot him. Even if Lucas had gotten that gun he wouldn't have been able to hurt anyone that's just not his nature. He was the nicest person on this planet and that heartless monster killed him all because he resisted."

Ness frowned. "That's really weird. The Pigmasks never kill children they were ordered not to."

"Yeah, well that one Pigmask didn't get the memo."

Ness and Claus spent the next few hours spend time with Lucy and Tracy before they ended up leaving.

So far 6 months had passed since Claus had joined the Eagles. He trained hard every day as he eventually got stronger. Now it was time to face Poo for the title of commander. He was in a battle arena staring Poo down as he was glared at. The rest of the Eagles were gathered around looking forward to the fight between them.

Ness walked into the battle arena. "Alright this is a battle between Claus and Poo to see if Claus would be the new commander. Now PSI is allowed, but no killing each other. The fight ends when one of you is knocked out or in a position that would cause you to be dead if this was a real fight. Ready? Begin!"

Claus put his mask on before shooting PSI Fire at Poo who dodged it. He then ran toward Poo and started sword fighting with him.

Poo tried to swipe Claus across the neck, but he back flipped out of the way.

Claus then kicked Poo sending him stumbling backwards before he fired a PSI Beam at Poo knocking him on the ground. He then ran over and tried to poke Poo in the head, but he rolled out of the way.

Poo then cast PSI Freeze freezing Claus's leg to the ground. He then ran over and tried to poke Claus in the heart area, but Claus easily blocked it before punching Poo in the face sending him flying backwards.

Claus then used PSI Fire to melt the ice. He watched as Poo started charging toward him. He waited for Poo to get close before he fired out a light blue colored blast that he invented called PSI Love at him sending Poo flying backwards before landing on the ground dropping his sword in the process. Claus quickly ran over and poked Poo in the neck. "You're dead."

"And this fight is over! The winner is Claus! Everyone give it up for our new commander!"

Claus extended his hand out to Poo who took it and Claus pulled him up. "That was a good fight."

Poo nodded his head as he took his silver mask off and handed it to Claus. "Indeed it was. Here the mask of the commander."

Claus took it as he smiled and held it up as everyone cheered for their new commander.


	5. Past Accident

_10 years later_

Claus was in the training room training as part of his daily activity. He was running around blocking all of the pellets the training robots were firing at him. To make training easier Jeff and Lloyd had built robots to help people train. His right hand glowed purple as he swiped his hand causing as psychic wave to shoot out slicing several robots in half upon impact. He then threw his sword at one of the robot's head before moving his hand toward himself causing the sword to fly back into his hand. Suddenly the robots stopped moving causing him to stop. He turned his head to see Ninten at the control panel.

"Ness is looking for you. He said Tyler found out about the next location the Pigmasks are going to attack and you two need to plan our assault."

Claus nodded his head as he started left the training room and headed toward the meeting room. As he was walking he looked at his right arm which was now made of metal. Not only that, but his left eye as well. It happened 5 years ago. The Pigmasks had a new commander. It was their 5th one. Ever since Bryan's death the Pigmasks have been making their commanders into human chimeras. He challenged that commander not knowing what he was in for. Turns out that commander specialized in speed. He was far too quick for Claus to handle and ended cutting his right arm off and slashing his eye out. He remembered as if it was yesterday.

Ness and Claus were standing right beside each other as they addressed the rest of their friends. "Okay everyone today we're going to attack one of the Pigmask chimera factories. If we destroy this then the Pigmasks will be greatly affected. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Ness nodded his head. "Great. Now the closest town that I've been to that is near the factory is Silver Town. Let's go." Ness created a portal as everyone stepped through.

When they arrived Claus turned to face everyone. "Okay the factory is just 6 miles away from here. With our flying speed we should reach there in about 5 minutes. Remember it will be heavily guarded so keep your wits about you. Fight hard and don't die. Now let's go."

Everyone spread their wings as they flew in the air and took off toward the factory. Within 5 minutes they reached the factory and landed on top of a hill.

Poo scoffed. "Only one guard guarding the entrance? They're really stupid."

Claus looked at Porky. "Porky scope the area before taking out the guard."

Porky nodded his head as he took out his rifle and brought the scope up to his right eye. Zooming in he started looking around as much of the factory as he could. He frowned when he saw someone through the 2nd floor window. "We have a problem. Their commander is there."

Ness sighed. "Great, just what we don't need."

Everyone knew this was a bad thing. After the death of Bryan the 2nd, 3rd and 4th commander was a lot tougher then him because that one was a human chimera. Human chimera's were a lot stronger then normal humans and are considered to be highly dangerous. No one could even guess how strong this one would be.

Claus rolled his eyes. "I don't see what you're all worried about. I took care of the last one and I'll take care of this one. So just leave him to me."

Porky aimed the rifle at the guard and shot him through the head. "Got him."

Ness smiled. "Good job. Now Eagle's attack!"

Everyone took out their swords and guns and took off in the air before flying toward the factory shooting at any Pigmask they came across.

Claus crashed through the 2nd story window and tackled the Commander causing them to fall over the edge and onto the first floor. He was about to stab the Commander through the head, but the Commander kicked him off.

"You have some nerve attacking this factory with me here."

Claus smirked. "What's the matter don't like being attacked? Well maybe now you know how those people feel when you attack them."

"All obstacles must be eliminated for a new world to be born. Sadly you're an obstacle so you must die."

"Just try me."

Claus started to charge toward the Commander and started to sword fight with him. He kicked the Commander's arm which held the sword upwards giving him an opening. He slashed his sword only for the Commander to disappear. His eyes widened as he spun around only for the Commander to slash his left eye out. Claus screamed as he held the left side of his face as blood was pouring out of his eye. Removing the hand from his face he growled as he charged to the Commander only for him to disappear again. He was kicked in the back as he was sent flying out of the factory.

The Commander walked out of the factory as his left arm which was mechanical transformed into a gun and began firing at Claus.

Claus quickly got up as he started deflecting the bullets with his sword. He then shot out a PSI Beam at the Commander only for him to dodge it.

The Commander ran toward Claus and grabbed Claus by the right arm and lifted him in the air. He then cut Claus's right arm off causing him to scream as he fell on the ground. He was about to stab Claus when a whole bunch of gun shots were heard and he felt 12 bullets pierce his body causing him to stumble forward. He He turned around to see Ness, Paula, Poo, Ninten, Ana, Teddy, Kumatora, Duster, Willy, Kyle, Tyler and Tom running toward him. He growled before charging toward them.

Ness, Paula, Ana and Kumatora shot out PSI Fire in different directions making sure that no matter where the Commander moves he will get hit.

The Commander unable to move to a safe location got hit with the attack.

Everyone started to attack the Commander at once.

The Commander being fast knew he couldn't fight this many people at once, but decided to try anyway. He started shooting at Ana who blocked every single one of the bullets. He was then kicked by Duster before being slashed by Poo.

Ninten tried to stab the Commander, but he spun around and shot Ninten in the back before kicking him.

The Commander was then stabbed in the back by Ness who then shot him with a PSI Beam sending him flying backwards. Knowing that this was a fight he couldn't win the Commander pulled out a flash grenade and tossed it on the ground causing a bright light to flash blinding everyone. He then ran off to get them another day.

When everyone could see again they noticed that the Commander had fled. They knew that they had more important matters to intend to. Turning around they saw Claus shaking as blood was coming from his shoulder and eye.

Ness picked Claus up and created a portal before before quickly running inside. He ran to Molly. "Claus needs emergency treatment."

Molly nodded as she cleaned his eye before wrapping it around with medical bandages. She did the same with the stump on his shoulder. "There that should stop the bleeding."

Ness smiled. "Thanks Molly, you're a real life savior."

"Your welcome. Anyone else need treatment?"

"Yeah Ninten was shot." Ness then realized something. "Shit, I left everyone there to deal with the factory. I'll be right back." he then left.

So far 3 days had passed since the accident and Claus wasn't doing so good. He was depressed and down right mean to everyone except Ness. He could never be mean to Ness not after everything he did for him. He would barely eat and didn't get much sleep. He would especially get bitter whenever everyone went out on a mission. He knew he couldn't fight anymore and that upset him. It wasn't until the 4th day that he heard something that set him off. As he was walking down the hall he stopped around the corner when he heard Ness and Poo talking.

"No."

"Come on Ness, think about it. Claus can't fight anymore so it's best to give the commanding position back to me."

"I said no Poo."

"Why not? Everyone else agreed with me. Well everyone except Jeff and Lloyd. What are they doing? They haven't left the lab in 4 days now."

"That's none of your damn business. I told them to work on something and that's private to me and Claus."

Claus felt betrayed. He could believe that everyone agreed that he was no longer fit to be the commander. Sure it took him a long time to put some clothes on. He no longer wore shoes and instead chose to wear flip flops instead since he struggled to put socks on with one hand. Beyond pissed off he stormed back to his room and walked inside. He then slipped out of his flip flops and walked over to the nightstand. Remembering what Poo said he screamed in anger before ripping the alarm clock out of the outlet and throwing it against the wall causing it to break. He then grabbed the picture of his family before placing it on his bed. He then pushed the nightstand over causing it to fall over. Walking into the Bathroom he grabbed a bottle of shampoo and threw it at the mirror causing it to shatter as pieces fell on the counter and some rolled over onto the floor. He was in such a fit of rage that he didn't realize he stepped on a mirror shard and since he was barefoot the shard ended up cutting his feet. He then felt better as he walked back into his room leaving bloody footprints behind. He then sat on the bed as he looked at his bloodied feet. He turned turned his feet over as he removed the glass shards before tossing them aside.

Just then the door burst open and Ness ran in. "I heard a lot of crashing is everything alright?" he then looked around and noticed the state of the room. "Why the fuck did you trash your room? And why are your feet bleeding?"

"Stepped into broken glass."

"Okay that explains your feet, but that doesn't explain why you trashed your room."

"I heard you and Poo talking. I know now that everyone wants me to give up the commanding position back to Poo. Well tough shit this is my job and I won't allow anyone to take that away from me. Tch, some friends they are."

Ness sighed as he left the room and came back with medical bandages. He then began wrapping Claus's feet up. When finished he looked Claus in the eyes. "I know that upsets you, but I told everyone off. I said that if they think that then you have no right to call them your friends. I told them when you come for dinner to apologize to you. Now come on."

"What for?"

"Well you heard me say that Jeff and Lloyd were working on something right? Well that something is for you and they just finished them. So let's go."

Claus nodded his head as he slipped into his flip flops and began to follow Ness. When they arrived at the lab Jeff told him to sit down which he did. "What's this about?"

Jeff and Lloyd started walking toward Claus carrying something behind their backs. Moving their arms forward they revealed a metal arm and eye. "We made these for you. When attached they will connect to your nervous system allow them to work like a real arm and eye."

Claus began to get excited. "Well what are you waiting for? Put them in!"

Jeff walked over and attached the arm to Claus's shoulder.

Lloyd then walked over and undid the bandages around Claus's eye. He then inserted the eye into the eye socket.

Claus then grit his teeth as he felt something attach to something inside his eye socket and shoulder. Suddenly he could now see out of the left side. He then tried to move his right arm and was now able to.

"So how does it feel?"

Claus smiled. "Great thanks so much. Now I can finally fight again."

Ness smiled. "I'm glad you're happy. Now let's go see everyone and show your new self off."

Claus grinned to himself as he remembered that day clearly. He owed a lot to Ness and there was nothing he could do that could ever compare to what Ness has done for him. He will always be thankful to Ness.


	6. Family Reunion

Claus continued to walk to the meeting room. He wasn't surprised that the Pigmasks would attack today of all days. They have had a habit of doing that for years now. When he arrived at the meeting room he saw Ness standing at the edge of a large table looking at a map.

Ness looked up and smiled at seeing Claus. "Happy 18th birthday. Sorry the Pigmasks decided to attack today."

Claus waved his hand as he stood next to Ness. "Don't worry about it I'm used to it by now. It's like they know today's my birthday and they're doing it to spite me."

"I believe that. When this is all over we're throwing you a party."

Claus sighed. He knew that Ness meant well, but he wasn't to fond of parties anymore. Not since his brother isn't here to celebrate their birthday together. Since he was 5 years old he and Lucas would be thrown a party and all their friends as well as the rest of the village would attend. He frowned. He missed his friends. They were taken away 10 years ago and sent to a slave camp. He vowed one day he would rescue them as well as anyone else who was taken. "Fine, but no presents. I don't need anything."

Ness rolled his eyes. "No promises. Anyway the Pigmasks are attacking two places. Young Town located in America which is in the same region as Podunk where Ninten is from. The other is Savania City which is located not to far from here. So we're going to have to split into two groups. I'll lead one group and you'll lead the other. I'll take Savania City and you'll take Young Town. The groups should be decided on who's specialty best matches the people they'll be partnered with."

Claus nodded his head. "Right. I'll take Ninten, Tyler, Ashley, Tom, Poo, Kyle, Ben, Kevin, Matt and Simon."

"That leaves Ana, Paula, Kumatora, Duster, Porky, Alex, Kate, Anthony, Emily and Patrick with me."

"So what's the plan?"

Ness pointed at the map of Young Town. "Young Town has two entrances. One from the north and one from the east leading to a swamp. Half of you will charge in from the north and the other half from the east. That way you can lead the Pigmasks away from the town to avoid destroying it."

"Got it. What about you?"

"Don't worry I already planned my assault. Now let's gather everyone and head on out."

Claus nodded his head as he left to gather everyone to begin their attack.

A person wearing a robe was walking through Savania City. He was carrying a suitcase with him. He walked inside a cafe and sat down at a table. He was searching for his brother who he had no idea what happened to him. He had been searching for 2 years now. He believed that his brother was taken by the Pigmasks to an unknown location. Now he wasn't a fighter so he would bribe the Pigmasks into telling him if they had his brother at the slave camp. He had heard about the Eagle Warriors and long since wanted to join them, but he was never lucky enough to come across one of them. He now knew that his brother was with the Eagles since when the Pigmasks saw him they immediately started to shoot at him saying that changing his hair color isn't going to fool them and that he will pay for ruining their plans. His face resembled his brothers, but they had different hair colors so they weren't exactly identical twins.

Just then a waiter walked over to the robe persons table. "Hello may I take your order?"

"Yeah, I'll take some pancakes and apple juice to drink."

The waiter wrote it down before leaving.

The robed person sighed as he leaned back in his seat. He really missed his brother. Sure they were going through hell for the first few years of their lives, but after that it was extremely peaceful. A few minutes later his food came and he began eating. Once finished he paid for his meal and left. Upon exiting the cafe the sky suddenly turned dark. Looking up his eyes widened when he saw a bunch of Pigmask ships in the sky. He knew he had to get out of here. He ran toward the exit only to stop as a lion chimera landed on the ground right in front of him. He then ran in the opposite directions as the metal lion started to chase him. Looking around he noticed more chimeras appearing and attacking the citizens. Pigmasks started setting buildings on fire as all hell was starting to break loose.

Ness and his group arrived just as the Pigmasks started attacking. "Alright everyone split up and attack! Don't let them destroy this town!"

Everyone nodded their heads as they took off in the air and flew toward the city attacking any Pigmask and chimera they came across.

Ness flew toward one Pigmask and cut him in half before shooting another in the head. He started to dodge the bullets the Pigmasks were firing at him. Putting his gun away he lit his hand on fire before shooting PSI Fire hitting a row of Pigmasks all at once. He started to fly toward a Pigmask and picked him up before cutting his head off dropping the body on the ground. It was then that he noticed that a bunch of Mecha Lions were surrounding a robed person. He quickly flew toward them and shot out a PSI Rockin hitting the Mecha Lions causing them to explode. He landed in front of the robed person.

"Are you okay?"

The robed person looked at the person who just saved him. By the golden mask he could tell that this was the leader of the Eagle Warriors. "Yeah I'm fine. Listen uh, can I join you? Not as a fighter but as a medic."

"Okay, but why do you want to join?"

"Well I'm looking for my brother, but the Pigmasks mistaken me for my brother so they've been trying to kill me that's why I'm wearing this robe. Luckily the Pigmasks aren't very wise so it was easy to outrun them."

Ness frowned. "You look that much alike to your brother huh? Well can I see your face?"

The robed person nodded his head as he pulled his hood down.

Ness's eyes widened before he smiled. "Yep your brother is definitely with me. Come on I'll take you back to the base. Knowing how strong he is it won't take him long to come back. I have to finish things here and when I'm done I'll meet up with you." Ness opened up a portal and sent the robed person through it before closing it. Ness looked around as he noticed Mecha Lions rushing toward him. "Well time to take out the trash." he flew toward the Mecha Lions and started firing PSI Beams at them destroying them one by one. When finished he noticed that everyone was flying toward him having gotten rid of all of the Pigmasks. Ness nodded his head as he opened up a portal and everyone stepped through.

Claus and his group arrived at Young Town. Looking around they saw that it was completely destroyed which meant that it was too late.

Ninten growled as he punched Tyler across the face.

Tyler held the side of his face. "What the fuck man?"

"Your information about the Pigmasks was all wrong! Take a look around you! This place looked like it was destroyed weeks ago!"

Matt walked over and touched one of the buildings seeing it was still warm. Everyone knew that the Pigmasks burn buildings which meant that it couldn't have been too long ago that this town was destroyed. "The building is still warm. I'd say it's been at least an hour since this place was destroyed. Looks like the Pigmasks targeted this place first."

Claus sighed. "Looks like we failed our mission. Come on let's report back to Ness." he opened up a portal and everyone walked through.

When they arrived back at the base they all took their masks off as they slowly walked back to the meeting room. Upon arriving they noticed that Ness and his group had already made it back.

Ness smiled at them before frowning when he saw their faces. "I take it that it didn't go so well?"

Claus shook his head. "The place was already destroyed when we got there. It seems that our information didn't provide us with the time of the attack."

"I see. Well the good news is that we completed our mission. I know that we failed one mission, but we shouldn't let that bring us down. Today is their birthday and we should be celebrating it. Now Claus, I know you said no presents, but I got you one anyway. You can come on in now!"

Claus turned his head toward the door as someone walked inside. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief. He felt like he was dreaming so he pinched himself only for it to hurt which meant that he wasn't dreaming. Standing right in front of him was none other then his younger brother. "Lucas?"

Lucas nodded his head. "Long time no see Claus. I can't believe it's been 10 years since we last saw each other."

Tears started falling from Claus's eye as he hugged his brother crying into his shoulder.

Lucas smiled as he hugged his brother back. "I really missed you Claus. I'm so sorry, please forgive me for being such an idiot."

Claus released himself from Lucas. "It's fine I'm not mad. But how are you alive? You were shot at point blank range."

"My PSI saved me."

Claus was shocked that his brother had PSI. Not to mention having it before him. "How did you get PSI?"

"Well Susan told me there are a few ways for psychic users to get PSI. One is to be exposed another is to get it on your own which usually happens in your teenage years. However there are some rare people who are born with it. I got it by Bryan exposing it to me."

Claus's eyes widened. "You remember?"

Lucas nodded his head. "I remembered when Bryan cornered us and explained that he killed dad. I wanted to make him pay so I tried to steal a gun so I could shoot him. But who am I kidding? I never would have been able to do it."

"Wait why would Bryan expose you to PSI if he knew you were a PSI user?"

"He didn't. Susan also told me that if you expose PSI to a non PSI user then it will cause that person extreme amount of pain. Bryan wanted to punish me so he exposed PSI to me hoping that it will hurt me, but it didn't. I remember him cursing saying that I was one of them before saying that my gift will actually allow me to become the Pigmasks general."

Claus nodded his head. "I see. Who is Susan, by the way?"

"My adopted mother. She was a PSI user herself and she was a surgeon while her husband Frank was a business owner. She removed my bullet and took me in to live with them for 8 years before allowing me to leave to search for you."

Claus sighed in relief. "Thank god you weren't out on the streets all this time. So I assume you're joining us?"

Lucas nodded his head. "Yep as a medic. Susan taught me how to preform minor surgeries like stitching up wounds and removing bullets. She also taught me healing PSI. So I'll be a medic for you guys."

Claus smiled. "Great, I'm sure Molly would love the help. There are 22 of us and only one medic so with you helping out things should be easier for Molly."

"Oh Molly is here? That's good, I'm glad that she got away from that horrible place."

Ness grinned. "Well now that everyone is in a better move let's party!"

Everyone cheered as they ran out of the meeting room and into the Dining Room where Lily had prepared as full course meal for everyone. After eating everyone had cake before they all went off to do their own thing.

Claus was happy as he was reunited with his brother. Once again Ness had done something nice for him and had giving him the best birthday he could ever ask for.


	7. The Fight

Claus walked into his room after a whole day of partying. Walking over to his dresser he opened it up and grabbed a pair of pajamas. He then removed his shoes, socks and clothes before putting his pajamas on. Heading toward his bed he climbed on and lay down before grabbing a remote and turning the TV on. He started flipping through the channels before finding something he liked on. He then started to think about today's events. He felt bad that he failed to save Young Town, but in this war things like that happen. However things turned around when Ness had found his younger brother who was alive all this time. For 10 years he believed that he failed his brother, but with him being here he knew things would be alright. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Standing up he walked over to the door and opened it up to see Lucas standing there. Looking him over he noticed that he was wearing light blue striped pajamas and sky blue sandals.

"Can I come in?"

Claus nodded his head as he stepped aside and allowed Lucas inside before shutting the door. He went back over to his bed and climbed on moving to the far corner to allow enough room for Lucas.

Lucas walked over and slipped out of his sandals before climbing on the bed sitting cross legged. He was extremely happy that he was finally reunited with his brother, but they have been apart for 10 years so they really didn't know anything about each other. From what Ness had told him his brother had been with the Eagles ever since their village was attacked by the Pigmasks. He knew his brother had a rough life and here his life was good and filled with joy.

"So what's up Lucas?"

Lucas sighed. "Where did you go that day Claus? I was waiting at Lighter's house for an hour thinking you were trying to lose the Pigmasks before coming there. After an hour had gone by I believed that you got captured."

"I was at Drago Plateau. To be completely honest when I saw you get shot I believed you were dead. I was going to jump off the cliff and kill myself since I didn't want to be captured. Plus I believed there was nothing for me to live for. Ness rescued me and gave me a new reason to live."

Lucas realized something. "So if I went there then we would have met up with each other and we would have never been split up."

Claus nodded his head. "Yeah."

"So I suppose you want to know how I met Susan and Frank."

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Okay it happened like this."

8 year old Lucas shot up as he began to look around. Feeling severe pain in his chest he placed his hand on his chest feeling liquid. Pulling his hand back he saw blood on his hand. He then remembered being shot. Looking around again he didn't see Claus anywhere so he assumed that Claus thought he was dead. Turning his head to the side his eyes widened when he saw a Pigmask laying on the ground with his head chopped off. Getting up he slowly started walking toward Lighter's house. Upon arriving he sat down on a chair and decided to wait for an hour to see if Claus would show up.

After an hour had gone by and no sign of Claus, Lucas then feared that Claus had been captured. Standing up he slowly started looking around to find the secret underground entrance that Claus was talking about. Remembering some cartoons he watched that had secret passages he started taking pictures down that were hanging up on the wall down. Sure enough one of them was hiding a button. Pressing the button Lucas watched as a wall opened up revealing stairs leading down somewhere. He started heading down them as the wall closed up behind him. He continued down the stairs as he ended up underground.

Lucas continued to follow the pathway for about 10 minutes before finally seeing light at the end of the tunnel. Walking through it he found himself outside. Looking around he noticed that he was in the middle of a forest. He grit his teeth as the pain in his chest only got worse. He slowly started walking in one direction hoping to find some civilization. After a few hours of walking he became so tired that he felt like he couldn't go on. He had come out of some bushes just in time to see two tents before exhaustion took over and he collapsed. His eyes shot open as he felt something sharp sliding across his skin. He started screaming as he began to squirm around.

A pair of strong hands pinned Lucas's arms down and feet holding Lucas's legs down. "Please calm down! I know it hurts, but my wife needs to cut you open to get to the bullet."

Lucas stopped moving as he looked up to see a brown haired women staring at his chest with a look of concentration on her face. He looked to his left to see a blonde haired man holding him down.

The man seeing that Lucas had calmed down got off of Lucas.

"Got it!" the woman pulled her hand back as she held a bullet in her hand. "This bullet was only a few inches into your body so it didn't hit anything. The person who did this must have been pretty far away." she then reached over to a suitcase and took out a needle and thread as she began to sew up Lucas's wound.

"Actually I was shot at point blank range. At that range shouldn't the bullet have gone through my entire body?"

The woman smiled. "That's because you're a PSI user like me."

Lucas tilted his head to the side. "PSI?"

"Yeah, it's basically psychic powers. Not everyone in the world can use it only certain people. You get it either by being exposed, getting it naturally which usually happens when you're 13 or in rare cases being born with it. Your psychic powers must have automatically kicked in and stopped the bullet from causing any damage. Anyway enough about that, my name is Susan Muller and this is my husband Frank."

Lucas closed his eyes and sighed. "My name is Lucas Devis."

Susan smiled. "It's nice to meet you Lucas. Say what were you doing in this forest all by yourself?"

Lucas remembering everything that happened began sobbing. "The Pigmasks came and attacked my village. They killed my mom and dad and took my brother away! I'm scared and alone and I don't know what to do!"

Frank scoffed. "Those heartless monsters still haven't learned their lesson?"

Susan frowned as she thought about what to do. She couldn't just leave this child all by himself. She always wanted a child, but was unable to due to her uterus having to be removed. She smiled as an idea came to her. "How old are you?"

Lucas sniffed. "8."

"How about this. You stay with us for 8 years before I'll allow you to leave to search for your brother. Does that sound good?"

Lucas stopped crying as he looked at Susan with hope in his eyes. "Really you'll let me stay?"

Susan nodded her head. "Yes. So what do you say?"

Lucas smiled. "Yes, of course!"

Susan smiled as she hugged Lucas. "We'll take good care of you I promise."

"And that how I met them."

Claus was really glad that some kind people had taken his brother in. He could never even think about if his brother was out on the streets this entire time.

"So Claus, when are you going to tell Ness that you love him?"

Claus's eyes widened. "W-what? How did you know?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Please Claus, I saw the way you were looking at him all googly eyed during dinner. As a matter of fact everyone here knows it. Well everyone except maybe Ness."

Claus sighed. It was true that he was in love with Ness. At first it was the loved shared between brothers, but 3 years ago it evolved into something more. The entire time he was with the Eagles, Ness had continued to do nice things for him and he never did anything nice in return. His main fear was that Ness didn't love him in return and even if he did he was too busy with the war going on to even have time for love. At least that's what he believes.

"Maybe after the war is over."

Lucas shook his head. He got up from Claus's bed and slipped his sandals on before leaving slamming the door behind him.

Claus frowned wondering why his brother is pissed off. He quickly slipped his flip flops on before running after Lucas. Upon opening his door he saw Lucas walking down the hall. He quickly ran down the hall and grabbed Lucas' arm.

"Why are you so pissed off? Was it something I said?"

Lucas shook Claus's hand off of him before turning around to glare at Claus with tears coming from his eyes. "You're so self-centered! You always believe that you don't deserve to be happy. At least you can tell your crush that you love him! I can't tell Nana how I feel because it will never happen in this life time!"

Lucas's yelling has gained the attention of everyone else as the doors along the hall opened up as they were all spying on Lucas and Claus, but the two of them didn't seem to notice.

Claus frowned. "I talked with Ness and we're going to rescue them tomorrow. You'll be able to tell her then."

Lucas grit his teeth. "No I won't because NANA IS DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR GUYS FAULT!"

Claus narrowed his eyes. "How is it our fault?"

"You had 10 years to save them! I know that the Pigmasks don't attack every day so you could have rescued them then! But no, you decide to sit on your fucking lazy asses all day and relax while those people at the slave camp are tortured and killed weekly! How do I know this? It's because I bribed a Pigmask guard at the slave camp to give me the list of names of the people who were at the camp and Nana's wasn't there. I asked and he said that she was killed because she wasn't meeting the daily requirements of work!"

Claus growled. "How dare you! We risk our lives to fight the Pigmasks and you dare call us lazy?" It was then that he saw Lucas was glaring at him with pure hatred in his eyes. He reached over to Lucas. "Lucas I'm-" he didn't get to finish as Lucas punched him in the face with enough force to knock him on the ground.

Lucas glared at Claus. "I should have never left Susan's side and gone to look for you. You've changed Claus because the Claus I know would never yell at me no matter how angry he was. I'll still stay here, but you better not try to talk to me ever again. I'll treat everyone's wounds except yours." with that said he stormed off and went inside his room and slammed the door behind him and locking it.

Claus felt tears coming from his eye as he stood up unable to believe that he had yelled at his own brother. It was then that he noticed that he had an audience. He saw that everyone was glaring at him. He slowly walked back inside his room and closed the door. Slipping out of his flip flops he climbed on his bed and began to sob into his pillow. What had been the best day of his life soon turned into the worst one and he will always regret what he said.


	8. The Truth

So far 3 days had passed since Lucas and Claus's fight. Since that time Claus had refused to come out of his room. He was depressed and spent most of his time sleeping. Cause of this Ness had to cancel the mission to raid the slave camp since they needed all the help they could get. Claus had also locked his door and refused the food and water Ness brought him. He was aware that if he didn't get any water in the next 4 days he would die of dehydration, but he didn't care. Right now Claus was twirling his gun in his hand. He sighed before tossing the gun aside. Although he was depressed he was also angry at Lucas for his insults toward his team. Turning around so his back was against the door he fell asleep.

Ness wasn't in a good mood. His 2nd in command was refusing to come out of his room and without him he could only save one city at a time when more then one was attacked at a time. He had heard from Porky about the fight that Lucas and Claus had, although he didn't explain what the fight was about. At first Ness didn't believe that the brothers could ever fight, but the lack of response from Claus and the fact that Claus refused to eat and drink told him otherwise. He knew it was up to him to fix things. He walked to the medical bay and pushed the door open. He saw Lucas standing up against the wall. Storming over he grabbed Lucas's wrist and started dragging him away.

"Molly, I'm borrowing Lucas for awhile."

"Hey, let go of me!"

Ness continued to drag Lucas to the meeting room. Forcing him to sit down Ness sat down next to Lucas. "Alright, I'm so sick of this bullshit. Why are you so angry at your brother?"

Lucas crossed his arms. "Why? Because he forgot about our friends the girl I love was killed 3 years ago because she didn't meet the work requirements."

Ness sighed. "Okay first of all Claus didn't forget about your friends. I lost track of how many times he requested to save them, but I denied it each and every time. So if you're to be angry at any one it should be me."

Lucas narrowed his eyes. "Why would you deny it?"

"Have you seen the size of the slave camp? It's 6 miles long. There are hundreds if not a thousand soldiers there. Going there would be suicide for us. Now don't think I didn't feel bad because I did."

Lucas knew that Ness had a point. He had seen just how big the slave camp was. Although Ness's reasoning for not going was understandable he still couldn't help, but to be upset that his crush was killed.

"The girl you're talking about wouldn't happen to be Nana would it?"

Lucas's eyes widened. "Yes, that's her!"

Ness smiled. "Rest assured she's alive and well. When I escorted her to safety she wouldn't stop talking about you."

"She escaped? But how?"

Ness frowned. "Lucas you must understand that not all Pigmasks are evil. Some are forced to serve. Also not all of the commanders joined out of free will. Some were brainwashed. The 7th commander was one of them. As he laid dying he told me that he was resistant to brainwashing so the Pigmasks threatened his family if he didn't cooperate. He also explained that he fell in love with one of the prisoners and hid her in a safe house. He asked if I could take her to safety so I did. To prevent anyone from searching for her he told the guards that he killed her because she didn't meet the work requirements."

Lucas couldn't believe it. Nana was alive this whole time. He frowned realizing that he had yelled at his own brother for no reason at all. He knew he had to fix things, but he was afraid that Claus would be angry at him. He wouldn't be surprised if he was. "I guess I owe Claus an apology huh?"

Ness nodded his head. "Yeah, don't worry I'll go with you. You must be worried that he'll be angry right? With me around you won't have to worry about that."

Ness and Lucas got up as they headed toward Claus's room.

Claus was sitting in the middle of the floor as he was holding his sword in his hand. He tried so hard to ignore the voices in his head to hurt himself, but he couldn't fight it anymore. Taking the sword he cut both of his legs watching as they started heavily bleeding. He then stabbed himself in the abdomen before pulling the sword out throwing it aside. He fell backwards and smiled as blood started pooling around him. He felt so much better not realizing how much blood he was losing. A few minutes later he heard a knock at his door. Due to the amount of blood he lost he completely forgot that he didn't want to answer to anybody. Getting up he started limping toward the door his bare feet slapping as he walked. His vision started going blurry as he started stumbling around. Finally reaching the door it took a few seconds to find the lock before he unlocked it and opened the door.

"Yes?"

The last thing Claus heard was a horrified scream before he fell unconscious.

Ness and Lucas were surprised when Claus had actually opened the door. However that surprise soon turned to horror when they saw that Claus had cut his legs and stabbed himself in the abdomen.

When Claus collapsed Lucas couldn't help but to scream horrified that his brother was depressed enough to hurt himself.

Ness wasted no time as he picked Claus up and ran toward the medical room, blood staining his shirt and also dripping on the ground leaving a blood trail. When he arrived at the medical room he placed Claus on the bed as Molly rushed over and started treating his wounds.

Molly first applied a cloth on Claus's abdomen to try and soak up all the blood once the blood finally stopped after a few minutes she started sewing up the wound before wrapping medical bandages around his abdomen, Luckily he didn't hit any organs so there would be no future complications. She then sewed up Claus legs before wrapping them up as well.

Just then Lucas walked in carrying Claus's flip flops. He placed them on the side of the bed before looking at Molly. "Is he going to be okay?"

Molly sighed. "Physically yes, however I can't say for sure mentally. He lost a lot of blood and it will take a long time for his body to make more unless someone donates blood to him."

"I'll do it."

"Do you know what blood type you are?"

Lucas nodded his head. "O+. I had it checked out years ago. Just take as much of my blood as needed."

"Okay lay down on the bed and we'll begin."

Lucas walked over to the bed next to Claus and removed his shoes before climbing up onto the bed.

Molly opened up a cabinet and grabbed out a bag to put the blood in before grabbing an IV. Walking over to Lucas she took an alcohol swab out of her pocket and opened it up before wiping down Lucas's arm. She then opened up the package with the needle and tube in it and attached the tube into the bag. She then inserted the needle into Lucas's vein and watched as the bag started to fill up. After a few minutes the bag was full and she removed the needle and covered it up with a band aid.

Lucas got up from the bed and put his shoes back on before walking over to Claus and sitting down in the chair next to Ness. "This is all my fault."

Ness sighed. "You're not responsible for your brother's actions. It was his choice to do this to himself and his choice alone."

Lucas watched as Molly stuck a needle in Claus's flesh arm to transfer his blood to him. "Yeah, but if I hadn't yelled at him then he would have never done this to himself."

Ness looked at Lucas and noticed the sad look on his face. He knew that no matter what he said Lucas would blame himself for all of this. Looking back at Claus he grabbed Claus's metal hand and held it. It broke his heart to see Claus this way. A few years ago he had fallen in love with Claus. His main fear was that Claus didn't love him back. He knew it was time to stop beating around the bush. When Claus woke up he was going to confess to him. Suddenly he heard a groan and looked over to see Claus opening his eyes.

Claus felt a major headache as he tried to use his left hand to rub his head only to feel like he was pulling on something. Looking over he saw a bag filled with blood. Following the tube he noticed it was being transferred into him.

"Claus?"

Claus looked over and saw Ness and Lucas sitting down next to him. When he saw Lucas he looked the other way not wanting to look at his brother.

"Why did you do it Claus? Were you really that upset that you would try to kill yourself?"

Claus didn't answer Lucas as he didn't even bother to turn around.

Lucas was starting to get annoyed. He knew his brother felt guilty for what he did to himself and he was to embarrassed to face his mistake. "Look Claus, I'm really sorry for what I said. Ness told me that Nana was alive because he escorted her to safety. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that and I hope that you can forgive me. It's alright if you don't."

Claus finally looked at Lucas with a sad smile on his face. "It's okay Lucas, I forgive you."

Lucas smiled. "Thank you Claus. Now then I believe you two want to say something to each other?"

Claus sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah. Ness I do have something to tell you."

"Same here."

"You first."

Ness took a deep breath and exhaled. "Claus when I first met you I knew there was something special about you. At first I saw you as my younger brother, but now I know that it has evolved. To put it simply I love you Claus."

Claus smiled as he slowly sat up. "I love you too Ness."

Ness stood up and hugged Claus before kissing him.

Claus couldn't believe it. Ness was actually kissing him. He always dreamed of this day and now it was finally happening. He then felt Ness run his tongue over his mouth begging for entrance. He chuckled before opening his mouth and letting Ness slip his tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues danced with each others as Claus took in Ness's taste. To no surprise Ness tasted like steak. He moaned as Ness deepened the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart in order to catch their breath. Claus blushed when he saw Lucas and Molly looking at them with smirks on their faces.

"I take it you're amused?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Please, everyone here knew that you loved each other. I just can't believe it took you two years to confess to each other. Ninten and Ana confessed when they were 14 and now they're married not to mention the Ana is pregnant."

Claus's eyes widened. "What Ana is pregnant?"

Molly covered her mouth. "Ops, they were going to tell you guys tonight at dinner and I spoiled it. Just act like you don't know okay?"

Claus nodded his head. He looked at the IV and noticed that the bag was empty. Taking the needle out he got out of bed and slipped his flip flops on. "Well I'm going back to my room."

Ness grabbed Claus's shoulder. "Actually Claus, now that we're dating do you want to move into my room?"

Claus smiled. "Of course just let me grab my things." he left the medical room and walked into his own room. Grabbing the suitcase he packed all of his clothes up before grabbing his shoes. He then left the room and walked over to Ness's room to see him standing right by it. After the two of them walked inside Claus unpacked all of his clothes and stuck them on the other side of Ness's clothes. After he finished he walked over to Ness and started kissing him again.

"I love you Ness."

Ness smiled. "Love you too."


	9. Saving Friends

Ness and Claus pulled apart from each other. Claus was happy that he was finally dating Ness. He felt like a fool for injuring himself and yet that was all it took for them to confess to each other. Claus's stomach growled as he remembered that he hadn't eaten or drank anything in 3 days.

Ness smirked when he heard Claus's stomach growl. "It would seem that you're hungry. How about we go and get something to eat?"

Claus nodded his head. "Yeah, just let me get changed out of these bloodied pajamas." before he could move Ness's arm blocked him.

"You shouldn't be walking. You might tear the stitches out from your legs."

Claus rolled his eyes as he flapped his wings and flew over to the bed and sat down kicking his flip flops off. "Whatever you say."

Ness walked over to the dresser and opened it grabbing a fresh pair of pajamas for Claus. He then went back over to Claus and started to help him get changed being careful not to hurt his legs or abdomen. When finished he grabbed Claus's flip flops and helped him put them on. He started heading toward the door with Claus flying after him.

Ness and Claus arrived at the Dining Room as Claus flew over and sat down noticing the others staring at him.

"What?"

Ninten was the first to speak up. "Why were you flying and not walking?"

Claus shrugged. "Oh I just cut my legs. Oh and I stabbed myself in the abdomen that's all."

Everyone's eyes widened. "You what?"

Claus sighed. "Don't make me repeat myself. I was depressed with my fight with Lucas, but now we made up and everything's fine now."

Paula smiled. "Well that's good. You two haven't seen each other in 10 years and I'd hate it if you two stayed mad at each other."

Ness brought over a big plate of baked ziti and placed it in front of Claus before placing 2 bottles of water in front of him.

Claus grabbed one bottle of water and drank the whole bottle. He then began eating his food.

Ness then sat down next to Claus. "I'd like to make an announcement. As of right now Claus and I are officially dating."

Poo rolled his eyes. "About fucking time. I honestly thought you two would be in your forty's before you confessed to each other."

Ninten smiled. "Speaking of announcements, Ana and I have one of our own. Ana is pregnant."

Everyone started clapping as they began to congratulate the couple.

Ness smiled. "I'm so happy for you two. Now in two weeks we're going to attack and destroy the slave camp and free the prisoners there."

Claus frowned. "Wait why two weeks?"

"Claus you need time to heal. By that time your stitches will be removed and you can fight again."

Claus sighed knowing full well that his boyfriend was right. He began to regret even more for hurting himself because now they had to wait even longer to free the prisoners and it was all his fault. He really missed his friends especially Fuel since he was his best friend. After he finished eating he waited for Ness to finish before the two of them returned to their room. When they arrived Claus kicked his flip flops off before landing on the bed.

Ness removed his shoes, socks and clothes before putting his pajamas on. He then walked over to the bed laying down. He then grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on. Suddenly he felt pressure on his chest and looked down to see that Claus was laying his head on his chest. He smiled before wrapping an arm around Claus and pulled him closer. Ness stretched before wiggling his toes.

Claus mimicked Ness by stretching and wiggling his toes as well. He giggled when he felt Ness tickle the bottom of his right foot using his big toe. "Ness stop. You know my feet are extremely ticklish."

Ness chuckled. "I know I just love hearing your cute laugh. Why do you think I tickle your feet so much?"

Claus smiled. "Well I'm recovering right now so you can't because you know how much I thrash around and my stitches will come undone."

"That is if they did when you were walking before."

"I'm pretty sure I can tell if they come undone because I can still feel them. Though it's a real shame you're not ticklish."

Ness shrugged. He remembered the first time Claus tried to tickle him as payback, but when he did he got no reaction out of Ness much to his disappointment. "What can I say? I'm just one of those who aren't ticklish."

A couple of hours later Ness and Claus decided to go to bed. After using the bathroom the two of them went to sleep.

Two weeks had gone by and it was time for Claus to get his stitches removed. He was currently in the medical room as Molly and Lucas were removing his bandages. The two of them then started to remove the stitches. When finished he and Ness walked to the Meeting Room where the others were waiting for them.

Upon arriving Ness and Claus stood at the end of the table as Ness addressed the others.

"Alright everyone it's time to finally save the people trapped at the slave camp. It's unknown how many soldiers are there, but we can expect up to a thousand. This will be our hardest mission yet. If you get injured to the point in which you can barely fight then please retreat. I don't want to lose any of you. Remember fight hard and no dying, got it?"

Ninten smirked. "Yeah, we understand. We'll teach those pig bastards a lesson they won't soon forget."

"Alright, let's go!"

With that said Ness created a portal and everyone stepped through.

Everyone was flying toward the slave camp. Seeing it down below they swopped down and began to fire their guns at any Pigmask that they see.

A siren started going off as soldiers started running out of the buildings and began to fire their weapons at the Eagles with the prisoners running for safety.

Claus flew down and shot one Pigmask in the head before throwing his sword at another using his powers to move the sword upwards cutting the Pigmask in half before the sword flew back to him. He gritted his teeth as he was shot in the left arm. He spun around and used PSI Freeze to freeze the Pigmask who shot him before punching the ice with his metal fist causing it to shatter. Seeing a whole bunch of Pigmasks heading toward him he cast PSI Starstorm which struck them and killed them.

Ness cut one Pigmasks head off before shooting another through the heart. He then cast PSI Rockin hitting a whole bunch of Pigmasks. He was suddenly kicked in the face sending him skidding backwards. Getting up he cursed when he saw that he was facing the current commander of the army. Of course it was just their luck that the commander had to be there.

"You made a mistake coming here Eagles. I will end every single one of you."

Ness frowned. "You're more of a robot then the others. I feel sorry for you."

"King Mitch decided to get rid of fleshy skin and useless organs in order to make me stronger and harder to kill. Where the others have failed I shall not."

Ness rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that before. Let's just get this over with."

Ness and the Commander started clashing their swords together. The Commander tried to blast Ness with his arm cannon but Ness just flipped over him and slashed his back causing the Commander's body to spark.

Ness quickly jumped backwards when the Commander spun around and tried to slash him. He then started firing his gun, but the Commander started blocking each of the bullets.

The Commander then shot PSI Fire at Ness only for him to dodge it. He then started sword fighting with Ness again. He manged to get the upper hand as he cut Ness's right arm.

Ness ignored the cut on his arm as he continued fighting. He kicked the Commander in the chest before cutting his right arm off causing the Commander to drop his sword. Ness the stabbed the Commander through the head before ripping the sword downwards cutting the Commander in half. He sighed before he continued helping his team kill the rest of the Pigmasks. Within 15 minutes the Eagles had managed to kill the rest of the Pigmasks.

Everyone had suffered some injures, but none of them were severe enough for a cause of alarm.

Ness turned around and saw the prisoners walking toward them. "You're all free now." he was rewarded with an applause and shouts of thank you's from all around.

Claus walked up next to Ness and grabbed his hands. "Mission accomplished."

"Hey I know that orange hair from anywhere, Claus is that you?"

Claus turned his head and saw Fuel running up to him. He smiled as he removed his mask. "Fuel, long time no see!"

Fuel smiled as he hugged Claus. "Aw man am I glad to see you! When I saw you and Lucas run away that day I was worried. But when that commander or any of the Pigmasks that went after you didn't come back I knew that you were safe. But for you to join the Eagles, that's a surprise itself."

"I'm actually the commander of the Eagle Warriors. I've been the commander for 10 years now."

Fuel's eyes widened. "Really, since you were 8? Wow that's impressive."

Claus nodded his head. "There's someone I want to introduce you too. This is Ness, the leader of the Eagle Warriors and my boyfriend."

Ness smiled as he shook Fuel's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Fuel whistled. "Geez Claus, you sure picked a good one. I'm sure he'll treat you nicely."

Claus looked at Ness. "So what now Ness? Where is everyone going to go?"

Ness frowned as he hadn't thought about that. "I'm not sure. There's too many people to come back to our base. Only those who are willing to join can come as for everyone else I'm sure that there's some place they can go."

Fuel smiled. "Well I'll join you guys."

Ness raised an eyebrow. "Can you fight?"

Fuel nodded his head. "Sick fucks liked to have a fighting ring and stuck some of us in one and made us fight each other or face punishment if we refused."

"Good I'll take you to see Ikris so we can get your wings in the mean time I'll send everyone back to the base while I decide what to do with the rest of these people."

Ness created a portal and sent his team through it. He then began guiding the others to look for some place to go.

Claus sighed as he looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was 9:00pm. Ness still hadn't come back yet from finding somewhere for the others to go.

A few minutes later the Bedroom door opened and Ness walked in completely exhausted. He removed his shoes, socks and clothes before putting his pajamas on. He then walked over to the bed and lay down.

"Did you find somewhere for them to live?"

Ness nodded his head. "Yeah it took some convincing, but I finally got landlords to agree to let them stay in apartments for free until they can pay for rent."

Claus smiled as he tilted Ness's head toward him before kissing him.

Ness smiled as he kissed Claus back. This time Claus ran his tongue over Ness's mouth. Ness opened his mouth as Claus slipped his tongue inside his mouth. Ness used his own tongue to wrestle against Claus's. After a few minutes they broke apart. "I love you Claus."

"I love you two Ness." with that said the two of them fell asleep.


	10. Catching Up

The sound of the alarm clock woke Ness up. He turned it off before kissing the top of Claus's head. He smiled as Claus opened his eyes and smiled back at him. Ness got out of bed as he grabbed his clothes and headed into the Bathroom to take his shower. 10 minutes later he came out as Claus went in to take his shower. He waited for Claus to finish before the two of them headed to the Dining Room in order to eat breakfast.

Upon arriving Claus smiled as he saw Fuel sitting down next to Lucas as the two of them were talking. Getting his food he walked over and sat down next to Lucas. "What are you guys talking about?"

Fuel smiled when he saw Claus. During the entire time he was at the slave camp he held onto the memories the 3 of them had together which helped him through the tough times. He was grateful for the Eagles rescuing him and everyone else because within a weak he was to be brainwashed and forced to serve the Pigmasks.

"Oh, you know, just talking about old times."

Claus nodded his head. "Well Fuel I hope you're ready because after this we're going to start your training. By the way have you developed any psychic powers?"

"Well I did until one of those commanders did something to me. All I know was that he injected something into me before I couldn't feel my powers anymore."

Claus frowned. "Sorry, I don't know anything about that. I can try to open up your aura to see if that will work. Though I never heard of anything like that ever happening before. I can have Jeff and Lloyd look into it."

Fuel sighed. "Actually I just remembered that he said it was only temporary and had to be injected every 5 years and it just so happened to be 5 years ago today that it was injected into me."

"Have you tried to use your powers yet?"

"Hang on let me check." Fuel raised a finger as his plate started floating in the air. "Oh, it does work never mind then."

Claus was surprised that Fuel was a PSI user. He knew that it was rare for people to be able to use PSI and for Fuel to be one of them was shocking. Although those without PSI are still great fighters it was still nice to have people with PSI on their team. He finished eating before he and Fuel headed toward the training room. When they arrived Claus grabbed a wooden sword and tossed it to Fuel who caught it.

"Let's see what you got."

Fuel nodded his head as he charged toward Claus and began sword fighting with him. Sadly for him Claus blocked every attack with ease. An idea came to him as he ran toward Claus and swung his sword to the right. When Claus swung his sword in that direction he quickly changed his swinging direction to the left.

Claus seeing this coming a mile away back flipped as Fuel's sword missed him. Seeing his chance for an opening he ran toward Fuel and kicked him in the chest sending him skidding backwards before running the sword across his neck.

Fuel frowned knowing that if this was a real fight he would be dead. He started clashing his sword with Claus's again in hopes of finding an opening in his attacks. No matter how hard he looked he couldn't find an opening in Claus's attacks. Eventually his sword was knocked out of his hand as Claus held his sword against his throat. He picked up his sword again as he began to once again fight against Claus. They did this for a while until Claus grabbed his arm singling that they were done. He sighed before sitting on the ground.

"How are you so damn tough?"

Claus sat down as well. "Ness trained me for 6 months 4 hours a day. Besides I'm the commander and the commander is the 2nd strongest person on this team. No one, but Ness has ever managed to beat me. Now then are you ready for shooting?"

Fuel nodded his head as he and Claus stood up. He followed Claus to the shooting area. When they arrived Claus handed him a gun as wooden human targets began appearing from the floor on mechanisms that carried them further away. Fuel started shooting the targets barely hitting them in any vital areas. He narrowed as 3 more targets appeared this time heading toward him. He fired 3 shots hitting one through the head, the second in the heart and the third in the chest. As more targets started appearing he slowly got better. By the time the targets stopped appearing he had managed to hit half of them in vital areas.

"Not bad, now it's time for your PSI training. Follow me."

Fuel followed Claus as they reached the middle of the training room. He watched as Claus lit his hand on fire before throwing it across the room.

"Increase the temperature of your aura in your hand. Think of a flame appearing in your hand and it will work."

Fuel did exactly as he was told and soon a flame appeared in his hand before he threw it across the room.

"Great you successfully preformed PSI Fire. Now let's try PSI Freeze. Do the opposite of PSI Fire."

Fuel shot out a blast of ice from his hand.

"Excellent work now for PSI Thunder. Gather electricity through your finger tips before shooting it out."

Fuel gathered electricity around his finger tips before shooting it across the room. He was happy that he was able to learn these moves so quickly.

"Well that's about it. The rest of the training is up to you. The switch over on the wall over there activates the training robots so do what you will. Actually do you want to have a sleep over in our room? I'm sure Ness wouldn't mind."

Fuel smiled. "Sure it would be like old times. Say Lucas told me you two have been apart for the past 10 years and only reunited a few days ago on your birthday no less. I'm happy that you guys are back together. I could have never imagined that you two could ever be apart from each other."

"Yeah, I'm happy too. Look me and Ness are going to go play some Gmod so continue training okay?"

Fuel narrowed his eyes. "Why do I have to train and the two of you get to play some games?"

Suddenly an idea came to Claus. "You want to play with us? Okay sure let me get you a computer from storage and a head set and we can play." after saying this he left the training room.

Fuel watched Claus leave before following after him.

Claus walked inside his and Ness's room to see Ness on his laptop. "Whatever you're doing stop we're going to play some Gmod with Fuel."

Ness looked up and smiled. He then walked over to his closet and pulled out his headset before setting it up to his laptop.

Claus set up his laptop and headset as well before logging on. He then removed his shoes and socks before sitting on the bed next to Ness.

"So what map are we doing?"

Claus smirked. "Five Nights at Freddy's map 2."

Ness rolled his eyes. "Trying to scare him?"

Claus shrugged as he loaded up the map. He then put his head set on as he turned it on. "Fuel can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can hear you. So what is this Five Nights at Freddy's map thing anyway?"

Ness laughed. "It's a horror map. He wants to scare you."

Claus frowned as he punched Ness in the arm. "Way to spoil it Ness."

"Scare me? All hell yeah, let's do this!"

Ness, Claus and Fuel spent an hour going through the entire 7 nights. There were a lot of times in which Fuel got scared, but not Ness and Claus since they've played it before. They spent the first night goofing off killing each other and all just having a good time.

Fuel never remembered having this much fun before in a long time. After finishing playing he removed his shoes and socks and changed out of his clothes and into his pajamas. He then grabbed a sleeping bag before slipping into tan flip flops before heading toward Ness and Claus's room.

Ness and Claus were waiting for Fuel to come over.

Claus leaned over to Ness. "You remember what to do right?"

Ness smiled and nodded his head. "Yep."

A knock was heard at their door as Claus walked over and opened the door to see Fuel standing there. "Glad you could make it."

Ness walked over to Fuel and took his sleeping bag before putting it in a corner. He then walked behind Fuel.

Fuel was too busy staring at Claus that he didn't see Ness walk behind him. "So what do you want to do?"

Ness smirked as he wrapped his arms around Fuel's arms pinning them down. He then sat on the ground taking Fuel with him. He then crossed his legs pinning Fuel's legs down also.

Fuel began to struggle, but couldn't get out of Ness's grasp. "Hey, what is the meaning of this?"

Claus chuckled as he sat by Fuel's feet and removed his flip flops. "Just getting revenge."

Fuel's eyes widened when he knew where this was going. 12 years ago during a sleep over he and Lucas ganged up on Claus and tickled him for half an hour before finally letting him go. He honestly thought Claus forgot about it, but apparently not. "P-please Claus, it was 12 years ago!"

Claus gave an evil smirk. "12 years too late." he then pulled a 2 feathers from his wings and began to tickle Fuel's bare feet.

Fuel started laughing as he began to thrash around. "PLEASE HAHAHAHAHHAH SSSSSTTTOOOOOPPPPP HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH TTTTTIIIIHAHACCCCKKLING ME!"

Claus shook his head. "Nope. Already got my revenge on Lucas now I just need my revenge on you." he then began to tickle Fuel's toes causing Fuel to howl with laughter.

"NNNNOOTTTT HAHAHAHAHA MMMMMYYYYYY TTTTTTOOOOOOEEEESSSSSSSS PPPPPLLLLLLLHAHAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE CLAUS I'M HAHAHAHAHAHAHA SSSSOOOOOOORRRRRRYYYY!"

Claus huffed. "You should be. Care to join Ness?"

Ness smiled as he began tickling Fuel's armpits while Claus continued to tickle Fuel's toes.

The double torture was too much for Fuel as he began to laugh even harder then before. He gave up struggling and decided to accept his fate.

Claus smirked. "Time for the grand finale." he then flossed the feathers in between each set of Fuel's toes causing him shriek in laughter.

Ness and Claus continued to tickle Fuel for half and hour before finally stopping allowing Fuel to catch his breath.

Fuel was panting as he glared at Claus. "Are you happy now?"

Claus chuckled. "Very happy. Now how about we go and get something to eat?"

Ness and Fuel nodded their heads as Claus and Fuel slipped their flip flops on while Ness put on his shoes before they left.


	11. Sky Tower

Ness, Claus and Fuel had just finished eating before heading back to Ness and Claus's room. Upon arriving Claus and Fuel slipped out of their flip flops while Ness removed his shoes before he sat on the bed and resumed playing on his laptop.

Meanwhile Claus and Fuel were looking through the games for them to play. Claus ended up choosing Resident Evil 6 after telling Fuel it was an amazing game. After hooking up the Xbox 360 they began to play.

After an hour of playing Fuel was beginning to get addicted to the game. "Would it be weird if zombies were real?"

Claus shook his head. "Nah, if there are people who are weird enough to wear pig costumes then why would it be weird for zombies to exist?"

"Point taken."

Ness sighed. "We're running low on money."

Claus frowned as he didn't take his eyes off the screen since the game couldn't be paused. That was the one thing he didn't like about the game. "So what we're going to have to start getting jobs? We don't have time for that sort of thing."

"No, there is another way to make millions of dollars. There's a place in Trynix City called Sky Tower where you get money by defeating opponents in battle. It has 200 floors and the more floors you go up the more money you make."

"And you know this how?"

Ness chuckled. "I've been there before back when I was 8. I made it to floor 125 before quitting. How do you think we had all of this money to begin with?"

Claus's eyes widened before he turned around to face Ness. "Seriously? You made it that far when you were 8?"

Ness nodded his head. "Yep. However there are things you must be aware of. First of all deadly weapons aren't allowed so we can't bring our swords and guns. 2nd you can only go there 2 times before you're forbidden to go back. Finally if you lose 3 times then you're out and can't come back until a year later."

Claus nodded his head in understanding. To be truthful he was excited about this. A place where one can train and be awarded at the same time was really amazing to him. He guessed that the opponents only get tougher after each floor. He was confident in his own abilities. "So who will be going?"

"Just you and me. The less of us the better."

Fuel frowned. "Why can't I come?"

Ness sighed. "No offense Fuel, but you lack the physical strength in order to win. Sure you have PSI, but that alone isn't enough to win."

Fuel crossed his arms and pouted. "Fine, but you two better come back with a lot of money."

Ness smiled. "Don't worry we will. We'll leave first thing tomorrow morning."

Claus and Fuel continued to play until it was bed time. Claus removed his clothes before putting his pajamas on.

Ness removed his socks and clothes before putting his pajamas on. He and Claus climbed on the bed before Claus rested his head on Ness's chest. Ness gave Claus a good night kiss before the two of them fell asleep.

Fuel climbed into the sleeping bag and smiled as he stared at Ness and Claus's sleeping forms. When he had talked to Lucas earlier today he told him about how he and Claus were born into the Pigmasks clutches. He also explained everything they did to him and Claus. When they first arrived at Tazmily Village he knew nothing about them. When he asked where they were from they told him they didn't remember. It was then that he began to have doubts about them. He guessed that Flint told the other adults about their past because everyone in the village began to treat them with sympathy. When he asked his dad about it he just completely blew him off. Now he finally understands the hell that Lucas and Claus went through. He was glad that Claus had found someone to love because he deserved it. Closing his eyes he finally fell asleep.

Lucas was staring at the ceiling with a frown on his face. He, Claus and Fuel all faced hardships in their lives and yet Claus and Fuel continued on with life like nothing ever happened while he didn't. It wasn't like he wasn't happy under Susan and Frank's care it was just that at random times the memories of his past would come back and haunt him. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get over it. He didn't dare tell Claus this because his brother was finally happy and he didn't want to ruin that. It had gotten a little better since reuniting with his brother, but it still happened. He sighed before falling asleep.

Ness, Claus and Fuel were woken up by the sound of the alarm clock going off. The 3 of them stretched before getting up. Fuel slipped his flip flops on waving at Ness and Claus before leaving.

Ness grabbed his clothes and a pair of socks before heading into the Bathroom to take a shower. When finished he got dressed and walked out as Claus walked in to take his shower. He put his shoes on before waiting for Claus to finish. When Claus came out he waited for Claus to put his shoes on before the two of them left.

When Ness and Claus arrived at the Dining Room they got their breakfast. When everyone finished Ness called everyone to the Meeting Room. When they arrived Ness began to speak.

"Okay, everyone listen up. As I explained to Claus and Fuel we're running low on money so Claus and I are going to Sky Tower to make more money."

Poo frowned. "But Ness the last time you were there 11 years ago you were gone 6 months. And now both our leader and commander are going? Who is going to handle things around here?"

"That's simple Poo you are. You were the previous commander so you know how to lead people. Besides we'll be gone a month that's it. We may get only 2 fights a day, but once they see how strong we are they'll bump us up to a high floor depending on our strength. Besides with the destruction of the slave camp and the death of their commander they'll be busy with finding and training a replacement so they won't be attacking any time soon."

Poo sighed. "Fine just go."

Ness nodded as he created a portal as he and Claus stepped through.

Once they reached the other side Claus began to take in his surroundings. He noticed that they were in a large city. Turning around his eyes widened when he saw a large tower that was so high you couldn't see the top.

"There it is Claus, Sky Tower. Let's go."

Ness and Claus walked up to the tower and entered the building. Once inside they walked up to the registration desk.

The receptionist who was looking down looked up upon hearing footsteps. She smiled when she saw Ness and Claus. "I take it you're here to participate?"

Ness nodded his head. "Yep."

"Have either of you been here before?"

Ness pointed at himself. "I have 11 years ago."

"Name?"

"Ness Anderson."

The lady's name who was named Julie by her name tag began to look through the records on the computer. She smiled when she found Ness's name. "Ah, here you are. It looks like you were at floor 125 when you were last here. Sadly due to our 5 year policy you have to start over from the beginning."

"Yeah, I kind of figured. Even if I didn't I would start over from the beginning since I'm not leaving my boyfriend behind."

Julie nodded her head. "Makes sense. What's your name?"

"Claus Devis."

"Okay let me just put your name in here and done. Your matches will start at 11:00 am. Since you two are dating I assume you want the same room?"

Ness nodded his head. "Yes please."

"Okay your room number is 301. Here's your keys and bank account cards. When you win a match the money is delivered to this account, got it?"

Both Ness and Claus nodded their heads as they took the keys and bank cards before walking away. They started walking toward the hallway where the rooms were. They looked for their room number before finding it. Unlocking the door they both entered it. Looking around they noticed that the room was like that of a cheap motel. There was a bed, an alarm clock that was sitting on a nightstand and a bathroom with a shower in it.

Claus frowned when he saw the room. "This is a shit hole."

Ness nodded his head. "Of course, what do you expect? Trust me when we get to the 100th floor the rooms will be so much better. For now we'll have to deal with it."

Claus sighed as he removed his shoes and socks before climbing on the bed.

Ness removed his shoes and climbed on top of Claus before kissing him.

Claus kissed back as he forced his tongue into Ness's mouth and began to fight with his tongue. After a couple of minutes they broke apart as they stared into each others eyes. "I love you Ness."

Ness smiled back. "And I love you Claus." he then rolled off of Claus before the two of them stared at the ceiling waiting for their matches.

An hour later Ness put his shoes back on while Claus put his socks and shoes back on. The two of them then left the room to the fighting arena to begin their matches.


	12. Climbing the Ranks

Ness and Claus headed to the arena to begin each of their own matches. The arena was big with a large ring in the middle. The arena was big enough that it gave a lot of room for someone to run around in. As Ness entered the arena he saw his opponent. It was a large muscular man with an eye patch over his right eye. Not sensing any PSI coming from him Ness knew that this would be an easy match. As he walked to the middle of the arena he noticed that he was taller then the man. Not that he was surprised since he was 6 ft 3 inches. He was the tallest person on his entire team with Poo being the second.

As the man and Ness stared each other down the announcer walked over to the middle of the arena with enough distance that she wouldn't get hurt. "Alright everyone this is the first match of the day. Returning after 11 years the kid who once beat a man 3 times his own size is Ness! Starting his first time ever is the former wrestler George! Here's the rules, the first person to knock their opponent out wins. Ready? Begin!"

George smirked. "You may be taller then me boy, but I'll crush you like a-" he didn't get to finish as Ness thrust his palm out sending him flying across the arena before smashing into a wall leaving a large crater before he fell on the ground unconscious.

Everyone in the crowd gasped as the announcer was shocked that a large muscular man was beaten with just the palm of someone's hand. "My what incredible strength! With that kind of strength that boosts Ness up to floor 100. Thank you everyone for watching! Don't go anywhere as our next match is about to begin."

Ness walked out of the arena as he passed Claus who smiled at him. Ness smiled back as he patted Claus on the shoulder as he leaned against the wall waiting for Claus to finish his match.

Claus walked in the arena as his opponent did as well. His opponent was a teenager just like him. Not sensing any PSI he knew this match wouldn't last long.

"Alright everyone it's time to begin the 2nd match of the day. Claus vs Theodore! Ready? Begin!"

Theodore started running toward Claus and began throwing punches at him.

Claus started dodging each of the punches before he grabbed Theodore's arm before throwing him in the air. When Theodore came back down Claus gave him a roundhouse kick sending Theodore flying before smashing into the wall leaving him unconscious.

"And we have another one hit knock out! Just what I would expect from one of the Eagle Warriors. This boosts Claus up to floor 100 as well! We'll take a short break before the next match begins."

Claus walked out of the arena as he walked over to Ness and gave him a high five. Claus frowned when he thought of something. "We forgot to bring pajamas and clothes."

Ness smacked his forehead as he completely forgot about that. He was in such a hurry that he forgot the most basic of things. "Hang on I'll be right back."

Claus watched as Ness left. A few minutes later he came back carrying a suitcase. The two of them headed toward the elevator before entering inside it. Inside the elevator was an attendant.

"Which floor?"

"100."

The lady pressed the button as the elevator began to go up. Once the elevator reached the 90th floor the doors opened up and Ness and Claus stepped out and went up to the front desk to exchange their room keys with one's for the 100th floor. They were also given an electronic bank account machines that were the size of a calculator to withdraw their money for room service. The bank account machines were also transferred their fight money to their real bank accounts by entering their account numbers.

Ness and Claus entered their new room. Claus looked around as he noticed that the room was so much better then their previous room. The bed was now a king sized bed. There was a large flat screen TV on the wall with various gaming systems on the ground. In the Bathroom their was a step in shower with a small hot tub right next to it.

"Now this is more like it! I hope you brought our bathing suits."

Ness nodded his head. "Of course I came prepared knowing exactly what to expect."

Claus grabbed the suitcase from Ness and began to look through it searching for his bathing suit. When he found it he removed his shoes, socks and clothes before putting his bathing suit on. He then ran into the Bathroom and turned the hot tub on. He then adjusted the temperature so it was hot, but not too hot. Once the hot tub was filled up he stepped in and sighed as the hot water felt so good on his skin. He had never been in a hot tub before and it was as good as Ness said it would be.

Meanwhile Ness removed his shoes and socks before laying down on the bed and turning the TV on. He decided that he was only going to do one match today and starting tomorrow he was going to do 2 matches a day. Sticking his card in the machine he saw that he had $100,000 in the account. Although he told the others that they would be gone a month he wants to try to make it in less time. He sighed before taking a quick nap.

So far 3 weeks have passed since Ness and Claus had entered Sky Tower. He would talk to Poo every day to make sure that everything was going fine. As of today Ness decided that this was the last day before they would leave since they each had $5,000,000 in their accounts. They were at floor 142 and today was a special day. On this day it was a 2 vs 2 match. Right now it was time for their match to begin as they entered the arena. When they saw their opponents they knew it was a good thing that they were stopping today. Standing in front of them were two teenagers wearing Pigmask uniforms. Once was dressed as a commander while the other one was dressed as a high ranking officer.

The Commander glared at Ness and Claus. "Which one of you murdered my little brother?"

Ness shrugged. "We killed many commanders. You have to be more specific."

"He was stationed at the slave camp a few days ago. After the loss of so many commanders the army decided to have 2 commanders at a time as well as a General. So which one of you was it?"

Ness raised his hand. "That would be me. I suppose you want to kill me? Well that's too bad because it's against the rules here."

The Commander growled. "You think I don't know that? If we ever meet outside of here and I know we will then I'll kill you. For now I'll just beat the living shit out of you."

The announcer walked into the arena and stood a far away from them knowing that this will be a nasty fight. "Alright ladies and gentlemen it's time for the next match. It's Ness and Claus from the Eagle Warriors vs the commander and General of the dreaded Pigmask army. I can tell that this is going to be an amazing match. Ready? Begin!"

The Commander charged toward Ness and threw a punch at his face.

Ness side stepped out of the way and fired a PSI Beam at the Commander sending him on the ground.

The Commander quickly got up and fired PSI Thunder at Ness hitting him before quickly kicking him in the chest sending him flying backwards.

Ness quickly recovered before he ran toward the commander and grabbed his arm before slamming him on the ground. He then fired a PSI Fire at point blank range.

The Commander then kicked Ness in the face before as he quickly got up. He then tackled Ness and began punching him.

Ness blocked the punches before he punched the Commander in the face. He then fire a PSI Rockin in the Commander's face causing a massive explosion that sent the Commander flying off of him. Ness then kept firing PSI Beams at the Commander. He then charged up a final PSI Beam before firing it at the Commander causing a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared away the Commander was knocked out meaning he had won his fight.

Claus was blocking each of the General's punches while the General was blocking his. He then kneed the General in the chest before kicking him in the face. He then fired a PSI Love at the General causing a massive explosion that sent the General flying backwards.

The General quickly got up before firing PSI Fire at Claus who was engulfed in flames. He then kicked Claus in the chest before firing a PSI Beam at Claus sending him on the ground.

Claus quickly got up and fired PSI Starsorm which hit the General. He then fired one last PSI Love at the General. The combination of PSI Starstorm and PSI Love caused a huge explosion that sent the General flying before falling on the ground having been knocked out.

"That's the end of the match! The winners are Ness and Claus! I'll see you all in the next match."

Ness and Claus left the arena and packed up their stuff before heading back to their base.


	13. The Final Mission

Ness and Claus had just arrived at the base after spending 3 weeks at Sky Tower. They walked to the Meeting Room where everyone was waiting for them. Ness and Claus were happy to see their friends after spending such a long time away from them.

Claus was especially happy to see his brother. After spending 10 years away from him it was hard for him to be away. The happy memories the two of them shared was still fresh in his mind. He walked to the front of the table and stood next to Ness.

Ness sighed as he knew that he had to tell everyone the bad news. To learn that the Pigmask army had 2 commanders plus a General was a surprise to him. He never told anyone this, but he was quite tired of the war going on. The war had been going on for 14 years now. He knew that it was finally time to strike the Pigmask headquarters and kill their leader Mich once and for all. "Alright everyone now that we have a lot of money to last us a long time it's time I told you what this meeting is about. 3 days from now we are going to finally end this war once and for all."

Claus smirked. "Well it's about time. I was beginning to think that this war would last for the rest of our lives."

Poo then spoke up. "Why attack them now?"

"It's because while at Sky Tower we ran into the Pigmask's commander and General. Apparently the Pigmasks decided to have two commanders plus a General. However this commander is the older brother to the one I killed at the slave camp. He's looking for revenge and who knows what he'll do to achieve that. Besides aren't you tired of this war?"

Poo nodded his head. "Of course I am! It's just that I'm surprised that you want to attack now. I'll be ready to fight whenever you are."

Ness smiled. "I'm happy to hear that. What about the rest of you? Are you ready to end this war once and for all?"

Everyone shouted in agreement. They were all happy to finally end this war.

"Great! Train hard and prepare yourselves for what is to come." with that said Ness left the Meeting Room with Claus following him. When he entered his room he removed his shoes before climbing on the bed and laying down with his arm over his eyes.

Claus entered the room and removed his shoes and socks before climbing on the bed. He crawled in front of Ness before laying his head down on Ness's chest. He had a feeling that Ness was stressed about this whole thing. Planning an assault like this will be very difficult. They very well may lose their lives and he can tell that was what his boyfriend was worried about the most. The best way to help Ness is to simply be there for him.

Ness smiled as he removed his arm from his eyes and held both of Claus's hands with his own. He knew exactly that Claus understood what he was feeling. Attacking the Pigmask headquarters head on was a risky move because he had no idea what kind of defenses their base had. The number of soldiers there would be far greater then that of the slave camp. The only way he could think of reducing that number is a distraction. Although that seemed like the best course of action the ones making the distraction will be easily out numbered.

"It's going to be alright Ness. Everyone here is really strong and I know we'll prevail."

Ness nodded his head. "You're right. This will be the most difficult battle of our life, but we never lost a battle before and we won't now. I love you, you know that right?"

Claus smiled as he sat up and turned around before grabbing Ness and pulling him on top of himself. "Oh I know alright." he then kissed Ness.

Ness smiled to himself before he kissed back. He then deepened the kiss causing Claus to moan. He felt Claus force his tongue inside his mouth. Ness used his own tongue to fight back as both of them fought for dominance. After a few minutes they broke apart as Ness climbed off of Claus laying on his side.

"So what do you want to do?"

Ness shrugged. "Beats me. How about we go out for dinner? Just the two of us."

Claus grinned. "You mean like a date? After about almost a month of dating we never went out on a date before. Sounds good to me."

"Great can't wait!"

It was now night time as Ness and Claus got ready for their date. Ness was taking Claus to a restaurant in Silver Town to was specifically for people in the LGBT classification. Claus was gay while Ness was bisexual though he liked men more then women. As they entered the restaurant the saw all different types of couples inside. They walked up to the person up front.

"Table for two."

The guy nodded his head as he led Ness and Claus to a table. He handed them a menu. "Your waiter will be with you shortly."

Ness and Claus started looking over the menu. There were many things to choose from. From pizza, burgers, pasta, subs and of course steak much to Ness's excitement.

Claus rolled his eyes when he saw that steak was on the menu. "I assume you'll be getting steak?"

"Duh. I'll get steak whenever I can."

Claus continued to look over the menu unsure of what to get. Eventually he decided on getting a Hamburger with fries.

Soon their waiter came to their table. "Hello, my name is Greg and I'll be your server today. May I start you off with some drinks?"

Ness went first. "Yeah, I'll take coke."

"I'll take coke also."

Greg wrote it down on the notepad. "Are you both ready to order?"

"Yes."

"Yep."

"What would you like?"

"Well I'll have some steak. Done medium rare."

Greg then looked at Claus. "And you?"

"Hamburger with fries."

"Medium rare or well done?"

"Medium rare."

"Okay I'll be back with your orders."

Ness watched Greg leave before turning to Claus. "Nice guy huh?"

Claus nodded his head. He was happy that there was exactly a place where people like him and Ness can go without being judged by others based on who they liked. "Yeah. This is nice isn't it? The two of us spending time together."

"Yep and once this is all over we'll have many more chances to do this."

About 10 minutes later their food arrived as they began to eat. Once finished they paid for the food and left.

It had been 3 days and now it was finally time for the Eagle Warriors to take on the Pigmasks for the last time. As of right now everyone was preparing themselves.

Ness watched everyone as he was smiling to himself. He was so happy to finally put in end to this war. With his friends by his side he knows they'll prevail.

Once everyone was ready they headed out. When they arrived at the Pigmask HQ they saw soldiers patrolling the streets.

"Alright everyone here's the plan. You guys take care of the soldiers out here while Claus and I head inside to deal with Mich, General and commander. Dealing with Mich should be a piece of cake. Ready? Charge!"

Everyone started charging toward the soldiers while Ness and Claus flew past them.

Immediately a siren started going off while the Pigmasks started fighting the other Eagles.

Ness looked behind him and saw the Commander and General flying after him and Claus. "Well this makes it more simple. Seems like they were right outside."

Claus looked back and saw the Commander and General catching up before they started shooting missiles from their arm cannons. He and Ness started dodging as they headed to the Pigmask HQ's roof before landing on top of it.

The Commander and General landed on the roof as they glared at Ness and Claus.

"You got some nerve attacking our base."

Ness shrugged. "Hey it's only fair right? You attack cities and we attack your base. Besides we've come here to kill your master once and for all."

The Commander and General drew out their swords. "Over my dead body."

Ness smirked. "That can be arranged." he then started charging toward the Commander while Claus went after the General. He started sword fighting with the Commander before he quickly shot the Commander's foot causing him to shout which gave Ness an opening. He slashed the Commander across the chest before firing a PSI Beam sending him flying back.

The Commander quickly recovered before firing missiles at Ness.

Ness dodged the missiles before casting PSI Fire hitting the Commander before kicking him in the face.

The Commander stumbled backwards and quickly composed himself before firing PSI Thunder at Ness successfully hitting him before he punched Ness in the face sending him skidding backwards.

Ness recovered before he began sword fighting with the Commander again. He then cast PSI Starstorm and focused the attack only on the Commander.

The Commander was hit by the attack. After the attack was over he saw Ness charging toward him. He quickly blocked Ness's attack before swinging his foot in order to trip Ness.

Ness who saw this coming quickly flew in the air before coming back down and stabbing the Commander in one of his lungs.

The Commander started stumbling backwards before falling on the ground. He started coughing up blood as he struggled to breathe. "Damn it all. Looks like I lost. My brother and I came from one of the towns you failed to save. The Pigmasks despite having murdered my family were the only ones I could turn to."

Ness glared at the Commander. "You made a mistake joining them. It's one thing being forced to join them, but joining them of your own free will gets you no sympathy from me."

The Commander laughed which only caused him to cough up more blood. "You're right about that. "Oh well looks like I'll be burning in hell with my brother. Good luck with killing him." with that said the Commander finally died.

Ness looked over at Claus and saw that he had just finished the General off. He then walked over and placed his hand on Claus's shoulder.

Suddenly there was rumbling before something shot from roof before landing on the ground. It was a large human mech and inside of it was Mich. "Well looks like you killed yet another of my high ranking officers. It's so hard to find people to rely on these days."

Ness growled. "Mich."

Mich laughed. "Ah Ness Anderson son of Michael Anderson. I see you finally have the guts to try and kill me."

"I'm not trying to kill you I will kill you." with that said Ness and Claus charged toward Mich's mech.

Mich turned the mech's hand into a ball and chain before swinging it around before throwing it at Claus.

Claus dodged the ball as he cast PSI Love at Mich hitting him causing a massive explosion which sent Mich's mech flying backwards.

Mich growled as he got up before turning the mech's hands into machine guns before firing at Ness and Claus.

Ness and Claus both blocked the bullets with their swords before they both cast PSI Starstorm hitting Mich. After that they both stabbed the mech before jumping backwards.

"Gr, you fucking pests die already!"

Mich's mech's hands turned into rocket launchers before firing rockets at Ness and Claus.

Ness and Claus nodded their heads at each other before sprinting apart from each other and heading to one side of Mich. Ness fired PSI Rockin while Claus fired PSI Love. Both hit Mich's mech which caused a massive explosion.

Mich's mech started sparking before it exploded taking Mich with it.

Ness and Claus turned around and saw their friends flying toward them before they landed on the ground.

Ness smiled. "It's finally over, we've won."

Everyone cheered as they had finally ended the war with the Pigmasks.

1 year later

Now that the Pigmasks were gone the Eagles spent time helping to repair the cities that were damaged by the Pigmask's attacks.

Ness wiped sweat from his forehead as he and everyone had finished fixing up another city. He turned around and smiled when he saw Ana holding her baby in her arms with Ninten standing next to her smiling at their child. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Claus who gave him a quick kiss.

"The world is finally at peace."

Ness nodded his head. "Yep and I'm happy about it."

Claus smiled as he grabbed Ness's hand. "Come on let's go home."

Ness smiled back as he and everyone went back to their base. They may have defeated the Pigmasks, but the world will always need them.


End file.
